The Fall of the Sea God
by ilovedamncookies
Summary: Percy could die at every moment of his life. Through monsters, the Gods and Titans, our hero has to survive to fulfill the prophecy coming. Placed after The Sea of Monsters, another possible way to continue after.
1. 1039 Smoothed out Slappy Hours

**1039 Smoothed out Slappy Hours**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Hi! My name is Percy Jackson. For as long as I could remember, weird things have happened to me. That's because I'm a half-blood. That used to be the reason for all the crap in my life. It used to screw everything up. But now, I've managed to screw things up all on my own. Immortal families are internally messy. But they also are kinds prone to acts of incest. Raping each other, sleeping with your daughter, fooling around with your cousin. That is all normal to them. Unfortunately, some of it became normal to me. For instance, the whole Luke and Annabeth thing was weird enough. Then me and Thalia thing was even weirder. Back to my life!_

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus," said Thalia.

Annabeth was kneeling next to us now. This was going to be difficult. How to you tell a girl that her best friend has betrayed her, all her friends are now seven years older and most of her favourite bands had broken up? "Uh, Thalia we have something to tell you..." I began. "But first say hello to Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to stare at me as Thalia's eyes widened.

"Where is she?" asked Thalia, leaning slightly forward.

Annabeth seemed to freeze.

"Right there," I said, pointing at Annabeth. I thought Thalia would be shocked or maybe even a little fazed. All she did was say: "How long was I out?"

Before I could answer, Chiron took Thalia out of my grasp. "My Dear, you need medical attention. I will also fill you in on everything that has happened."

Chiron turned to look at me. "Percy, find a Sartyr and tell him to ready a calming tune. You have to go wake up everybody. They may not be happy, but if Thalia's awake, it means one thing. Zeus will be coming." And with that he galloped off.

I quickly ran to Grover. Annabeth followed, looking shocked.

"Word up, Percy!" said Grover making a peace sign.

"Grover, can you make a calming tune?" I asked.

"For sure!" said Grover. "Here we go!" he said, taking out his pipes. A hollow distorted tune filled the air.

"Now come on; we have to go find a Sartyr to play a calming tune," I said to Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to have calmed down enough to ask a question.

"But isn't Grover already playing a calming tune?"

"Yeah, but that's to wake everyone up."

* * *

The entire camp was awake and sitting around the campfire. Dionysos was briefing us. "Hello, you arrogant brats!" he began. The campers cheered just to throw him off. "The great Lord Zeus wil be visiting us along with Athena and Ares. They will be here to discuss the fate of Thalia and Percy." He turned to fix me with his best stare. "That will be in one hour. However, in three hours ALL the major gods will come here. They are here to discuss which of you is the child that would serve us best. If Percy is chosen, they will both live. However, if Thalia is chosen, then Percy will be killed to ensure that she reaches 16 before him. And Percy, I'm voting for Thalia." Dionysus drew in his breath. "Now, when every god is here, you will be forced to abandon the rags you call clothes for actual _Greek_ clothes."

One of the Ares guys started moaning. "We're going to have to wear skirts again."

"All your parents have sent your clothes to your cabins. Except for the unclaimed losers in Cabin Elven. Because their Parent doesn't love them or even care that they exist!"

"Mister D, Please," said Chiron.

"Like it's my fault their a bunch of losers who nobody will ever love? Huh!"

Normally those words would hurt but when you're already thinking them they seemed to rip you apart. I could see several kids looking at Dionysos with pure hate. "Now all of you except for the losers in Cabin Elven, go get dressed. Shoo, Shoo!"

As the campers walked away, I saw something that I thought I would never see in Dionysos eyes. Fear.

* * *

I approached my cabin wearily. I had no doubt I would be forced to wear skirts and soft white shirts. I found a note on my door saying,

 _"Perseus, your clothes have been provided by me and your uncle Hades. He seemed to have taken an interest in you._

 _PS. Don't worry. Hades is very punk rock."_

I walked in and stared at the clothes I was excpected to wear. There was no skirt. Instead, there was a pair of pitch plack pants with two pictures of Hades's symbol on them. A bronze helmet. The shoes were Nike's that had the words Hades written on them in Punk style. It was however the shirt that shocked me. It was a shimmering green, the exact colour of my eyes, with the slogon AC DC. Instead of lightning bolts, there were two tridents. I put my clothes on and smiled at the idea of Clarrise in a skirt.

Me and Annabeth met up halfway to the campfire. She liked everyone else was staring at my clothes. I thought it was probably cause I was the only person not wearing a skirt.

"Percy, why in Zeus name are you wearing Hades's symbol?"

"It's much more catchy than my Dad's," I said. Sarcastically. Annabeth slowed down. All the circle were standing at a half ring. Most of their jaws were practically lying on the floor. When I saw why my jaw dropped too. Dionysos, freaky trail park reject, Dionysous was standing there. But he looked different. He looked excackly like those statues you see of the greek gods. The change was shocking.

"Half-Bloods," he called, voice loud and clear, unlike his usaul drawl. "My brothers and sisters, come look at me!" he yelled. The air shimmered and a man approached with a long red beard. He had muscles on his arms and thin wily legs. Heaphsteus had come.

The next one to come was Aphrodite came and placed herself on his arm. She was the very defintion of hot. She calmly placed herself on Heaphsteus's arm all the while, glancing at Ares who came next. Hermes came next, looking extremelly jittery in formal robes. Athena followed looking gracefull in jeans and a t-shirt. Next came Artemis. She had long dark black hair and shimmering eyes. She was wearing army pants and a red t-shirt. She had a hunting rifle slung across her back and was chewing pink bubblegum. She calmly waited for Appolo to appear. He came in a shiny tuxedo with carefully combed hair. I was pretty sure he was gay. Demeter followed in battered jeans and a pink t-shirt. Next came my dad. He was wearing jeans and an haiwain t-shirt. He was smoking something I was pretty sure wasn't a siggarette. He smiled at me and walked off. Zeus followed in a black power suit. He took me by the shoulder and steered me of towards the campfire. Except that the campfire was now on top of a marble pedestal and their was a large marbe roofless courtroom, everything was normal.

Each god seemed to sit instantly. Their was, however, an open chair. The chair that was left of Zeus. Hades's chair.

Zeus stood. "As you all know, my daughter has returned to the living realm. The Prophecy dictates that one them will save or destroy us all. Now we have to chose. Both of them are trustworthy, so all that is left is to decide which of them to trust with our knowledge of them - both are powerful heroes." Zeus shot an angry look at Poseidon as he said that part. I looked at Thalia who had come to sit down next to me. She was wearing a long white dress with a black shirt that said Skywack. This shirt had lightining bolts, however.

"And now let's hear the cases. Afterwards we will vote who is most worthy!"

My dad stepped up. He stared at Zeus. "Percy should be chosen for this. He is a proven warrior and has also shown he would never betray us. Thalia hasn't the fighting experience he has. He is also a friend of the Cyclops'. They have already promised me if a war with Kronos comes they wil fight under my banner. And Percy will be the one to wield it." Posedion sat. I had hoped he would make a longer speech but he didn't.

Zeus stood up next. "Thalia is far better suited for this task than Perseus. She lacks expirence but can easily attain it. She also, if any would care to remember, went down fighting. She won't stop fighting for us no matter what. She is also far more powerful than Perseus in the sense that Poseidon is the only god who can claim to train him. Traditionally, all children of Zeus will be trained by me, Athena and Artemis, while the children of Poseidon are trained by him; Ares and Apollo. Ares and Apollo for some reason despise the boy and refuse to train. Poseidon will need help to train Percy up to stantard in this short time. Thalia has more time and teachers. She may be weaker now, but she will eventually be a far more powerful warrior than Perseus." Zeus sat.

"If anyone has any objections, please voice them or shut up forever, and because we're gods, we mean litterally forever," said Dionysus.

No one spoke. Partly cause Zeus's argument rested on training and he was right. My dad would need help, but Zeus had probably made sure nobody would help him. Zeus was beginning to smile when a darkness gripped my hear. I felt cold. So cold. I knew what it meant. Hades had shown up.

Hades had struck me as the most godlike god, and even in the clothes he was wearing he appeared to be immortal. He wore picthblack jeans and a macthing t-shirt that was just like mine except it had lightning bolts. His hair glistened with green highlights. "Yes, I have one. For the matter of Percy's training - he will also be trained by me."

I felt hope in my chest until he said, "I will summon the most deadly monsters that there are to battle him." Suddenly I wasn't so sure he was here to help me. "Believe me, that way he would get the maximum amount of training." All the gods stared at Hades.

Annabeth's eyes lit up as she suddenly realised why I was wearing Hades symbol.

"Let the voting begin," said Zeus gravely. My head shot up. "Okay eveybody. For evey meter of the fire that is blue, Perseus has been voted for, for every yellow meter it's means a vote for Thalia." Weird system. However the fire flared up high and was blinding.

"Hell, yeah!" I yelled and sat. There was much more blue fire than yellow fire.

Dionysus stood. "Very well, the bastard lives."


	2. I Get Partially Digested

**I Get Partially Digested**

 **Disclaimer: Percy belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

When half-bloods train, they train against each other or against wooden dummies. I was not training against any form of the living. I was fighting against the dead. Hades's brilliant plan was to let me train in the underworld. That way I had 1039 hours before the summer ended. Made sense but unfortunately, this meant I was in Hades's realm. And in his realm the dead walked, monsters roamed free and screams of the damned could always be heard. All of them answered to one Lord: Lord Hades. And as such, I had limitless enemies. Back to my life!

I was standing in the underworld. It was actually beautifull, with lush fields and incredible plants. The Gardens of Persperphone. Less sightly was the skeleton army Hades had gathered.

"Now Perseus, I need you to pay attention. You are in _my_ realm and you cannot die. You will now be facing a small army of skeletons," announced Hades. He snapped his fingers and they attacked. I defeated them easily and Hades smiled encouragingly.

"Lord Hades, I have a question," I said. "How can the skeletons see without eyes?"

Hades looked startled for a second. "How can you walk around without a brain? There are some things none of us can answer."

Okay, that wasn't exactly satisfying.

"Now Perseus, your skills are on a competent level. It's time to meet your trainers."

I stared and saw a man aproach. A man with white hair and storm gray eyes. "Greetings, Percy. I am known as Perseus too, seeing as that is my name."

Finally it made sense. It was more than the time difference. Hades could summon any hero he wanted to train me.

I soon had a large collection of heroes to train me. Perseus and Achilles came. Strangely, he didn't look the same when he was in Troy. My next trainers were famous: Napoleon who was a son of Hades; General S. Patton who was a son of Zeus; and Horatio Nelson who was also a son of Posedion. He had my eyes and basic build. He and Perseus came to me first.

"Perseus and Achilles' will instruct you in the art of sword fighting," said Horatio.

"Patton and Napoleon will teach you the art of conquest," said Perseus. "And I shall teach you how to fully grasp your powers."

Achille's and Perseus got the first turn. They demonstrated moves and had me copy them. I was able to hold my own against Perseus, but I suppose he wasn't really trying. Achilles was unreal. He moved with speed and grace unlike anything I had ever seen. He calmly showed me different styles of fighting and how I should try to fight Luke.

"Boy..." he began in a gruff voice. "We watched your last match with him and he wiped the floor with you. Even with a shield he wil probably be victorious. The only time you could match him was when you used your powers over water. So the latter part of your training will be partaken close to the River Styx."

Okay, I get to douse my enemies with polluted water.

"Percy, do not be dishearten," said Perseus in his calm voice. "I have decided you are most suited for the two swords technique. I used a sword and a sickle, but each has their own use of technique. Now, resume your training with Napoleon and Patton."

War training was...odd. I suspect it was because one of my teacher's tried to teach me morals, while my other teacher tried to explain that sacrifices must be made so that goals could be achieved. Of course, their methods of warfare was somewhat strange. I knew I would be fighting with monsters, but apparently these guys had always been fighting that way. Cher Ami the famous pigeon was actually a monstrous griffin that was used as a messanger. The griffin did indeed deliver the message, but had first attempted to rip as many soldiers to shreds as he could. As for Napoleon, he liked to use Hellhounds as horses. The destruction they caused was legendary. However, at the Battle of Waterloo, there was a brave attack by some British children of Athena, as they managed to kill them before they could reach the battlegrounds.

"Now Percy, it's important that you understand one thing: All monsters will try to rip you to shreds. The monsters gladly fought for us since we gave them the only thing they wanted. Slaughter. And Kronos is offering them far more than you. The only beasts that you can get to stand with you so far are the Cyclopses, Centaurs and the Maenads."

"What are Maenads?" I asked. Patton sighed.

"Boy, the Maenads are the women of the cult of Dionysos. They are always drunk and nowhere near as pleasent." He snorted slightly. "Dionysus was not the most pleasant god _or_ person. The only way they could be less pleasant was if they were insane." Patton seemed to read my mind. "Don't worry, Percy, the Maenads aren't insane. They are just permanently drunk and fond of ripping people to shreds with their bare hands." Great. I had no reason to worry.

Napoleon and Patton then sat down.

"Percy, a hero is not just a great fighter. He knows when to make his move and are prone to horrible deaths. Napoleon, for instance, lost the battle of Water Loo due to a violent diahrea attack," said Patton.

"It was the children of Demeter. They did something with my food," growled Napoleon.

"Yes, in any case you must learn the arts of dimoplicy, reasoning and betrayal. Diplomicy will teach you how to get the warriors you need, reasoning will allow you to keep them. We won't teach you too much about dimoplicy since there is only one group of monsters who would consider joining you. The Maenads," said Patton.

"The secret is simple," said Napoleon. "Give them what they want or say you will. Remember Percy, you put a monster on a field and you gain a expandble troop. Put a want-to-fight in their non-existent hearts and you win a warrior. The Maenads only want one thing: Wine. Give it to them and they will fight for you. Now go to Horatio. You will find his lesson interesting."

It was funny in the underworld. You couldn't get hungry, tired or feel any sort of pain. Hades had done something so that I was like the other dead. However when he wanted to, Hades can restore live and stop death. That's why the fields of punisment is so bad. You starve but not to death. You can take unsurpassable agony and not pass out. In short Hades cursed the people the way the people in Pirates of the Carribean were cursed. That's why it's never wise to cross Hades. And that's why Zeus turned Thalia into a pine tree. When a hero dies who crossed Hades, his parent usually turns him into something to keep them from the Underworld. As I approached Horatio, I suddenly shuddered. I didn't want to know what Luke's punishment would be.

I was kind of excited to meet Lord Nelson. He died defying Hades but my dad got him a place worthy of a hero.

"Hello Percy," he said softly. "And before you jump to conclusions, I only kissed one man." He was now nervously stroking his clothes. "See, I wanted to go like a Hero and the line _'Kiss me Hardy_ is now quite famous and-"

I cut him off. "Now it was definitly the way I would have wanted to go. Kissed by my best friend. Of course, my best friend is a hot blond girl."

Horatio bowed. "You have the trademark of sarcasm. You are a true son of Posideon." _Oh damn_. " Anyway, Percy, what is your father the god of?"

"My father is the god of the Sea, Earthquakes and Horses." Horatio nodded his head.

"And your powers are?"

"Uh... I can control the sea and talk to horses?"

Horatio smiled again. "Honestly, how do they expected you to know this? You have two-thirds of your major powers. Can you guess what the third is?"

I suddenly got excited. "I can cause earthquakes?"

"Quite correct, Perseus," said Horation. "Weak ones but they will throw your enemy off balance."

"But how do I do it?"

"The same thing as with the sea. You will the ground to shake. Why did you think your friend Annabeth accused the sons of Poseidon to rip buildings down?" He asked.

"Wait, how to you know that?"

"We've been watching you, Percy, not when you shower or anything - but we have been watching you." After a long time of causing minor earthquakes he spoke again. "Now your training with me is complete. You must now defeat Perseus and Achilles' to progress."

Defeat two heroes who wiped the floor with me. It seemed unfair but I could now make the floor move.

Achilles stood ready at the bank of the river Styx with a short sword and shield. Perseus sword was longer and he also had a sickle. And Hades. Hades was standing there, with a very long silver sword. He took a long, careful look at me and the sword shrunk to a better length.

"Perseus has informed me you are to train with two swords. Well, this will be your other sword. It is known as the blade of death, or Timmy."

"You called the sword of death Timmy?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is not important. The sword is made of a combination of silver and celestial Bronze," explained Hades.

"Wait, you mean this sword is like backbiter? Deadly to mortals and immortals?" I asked.

"No, Percy, this sword will go right through mortals."

I relaxed slightly.

"Unfortunately if they try to touch the sword, they will die instantly."

"Why the hell do you need a sword that can do that?" I asked.

"Well, it's great for empting seats in the movie theater, getting rid of annoying relatives, doing your laundry...but enough. Take the sword and begin your training."

I put the silver sword in my right hand and Riptide in my left. Fighting with two swords gave you far less power but excellent defence. Achille's ran towards me, swinging the sword in a half circle. I called a wave from the River's Styx and pushed him back. Then I shook the ground, making it impossible for him to get up. I ran forwards, jumped and knocked his shield away with Riptide. I used Timmy to block his short sword and placed Riptide on his neck. Perseus was more difficult, but he couldn't really defend his left side with his sickle. I actually pushed him into the River in the end.

Hades grinned. "And now Perseus, face the strongest hellhound ever. The father of all other Hellhounds. Meet Levtrinna!" Suddenly a giant hellhound the size of a two story house came and swallowed me whole. Really.

"Hades, are sure that was completely neccesery?" asked Perseus.

"Is it neccesery that I wear the souls of people as clothes?" asked Hades.

"I honestly don't know," said Perseus, clearly disgusted.

"Well, I do it anyway due to my commitment to my job and the faint, but highly enjoyable tickling sensation it gives."

I didn't hear anything of that since I was inside a monsters stomach. Why the hell did I have to get attacked by something this big? The could have at least warned me.

"Percy, this plays a great role in what is to come," said someone.

"Wait, where are you?" I asked.

"On the floor," came the answer.

I felt around on the floor and found something that really wanted to make me vomit.

"Hello Percy. My name is Jeff and I'm here to help you," said the head. A severed human head.

"Why the hell am I touching you?" I asked him.

"That is not important. Perseus, you were being watched by Zeus. He doesn't think you are worthy so he will try everything possible to kill you. He is watching, always. However he can not see inside a monster and as such Hades slashed my head off and threw it in this beast's stomach so that I can explain a few things to you. We have litttle time. First, Zeus had already started training Thalia. He will, if we are correct, try to kill you when you are at school. He will send monsters to pose as teachers in your school. He will also try to shoot lightning at you, so stay inside during thunderstorms. If worst comes to worst he will try to stick nails in your eyes."

"Right. So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Befriend Thalia. He won't send to many monsters to kill you if there is a chance she will be hurt. Hades has suggested that you become more than friends," said Jeff.

"Uh... may I ask why?"

"Simple. A hero is a god's last resort. He will eventually send her to kill you. We will prefer to avoid that kind of thing.

"Question. Isn't that weird? I mean, we're like siblings."

"Well, yeah, but things are different in immortal families. It's not like I asked you to go out with Michael Jackson or anything." said Jeff.

"I'm not related to Michael Jackson!" I yelled.

"Now that's even beter!" said Jeff. "Of course with your dark hair and gorgeous eyes he will probably..."

"Let me get this straight. A corpseless head is flirting with me?" I asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Jeff, licking his lips.

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel really hot," I breathed.

"I knew you were into me," said Jeff.

"No you moron, I'm mean my legs feel like they're on fire!" I said.

"Uh, that will be the stomach acids begining to digest you," explained Jeff, looking dissapointed. "You will have to go. Cut your way out through the soft underbelly. Zeus is probably getting suspicious."

I started killing the hellhound softly with my sword. "Right. Thanks for the info. I'm now ready for my heady adventuring." I jumped out before Jeff let out a groan.

After that I learned how to focus my powers with Horatio, various tactical skills from Patton and Napoleon, and continued sparring and doing fisical excercises with Achilles's and Perseus.

"Your training for this summer is now complete," declared Hades. My tutors bowed slightly.

"These heroes have agreed that we stand a chance in this fight." Perseus came forward. "You will be a great hero, Percy. And hopefully you will live happily. Remember to go by what you believe in not what others do. This is your quest. Your life. Go make us proud."

I waved back to them as Hades led me back to the surface world.

When I stepped into the boundries of Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth came and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Do you even know how long you've been gone?" She always rushed her words when she was nervous.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Annabeth put her head on my shoulder while Thalia watched us both. "Percy, this is the last day of camp. We are going to eat and then leave." Annabeth smiled weakly at me.

"Well, let's go. I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

Lunch was fun. All the other campers seemed shocked by my appearence and I had no idea why. Of course, I was used to the whole _"Gah! You're incredibly ugly!"_ treatment.

"Annabeth, do I look different?" I asked.

Annabeth blushed slightly, and Thalia answered. "You look good. Really good. What did you do in the underworld?"

Annabeth laughed slightly. "Percy, you look different. It's kinda hard to explain. You just...do."

"Must be all the dead. Of course,it did wonders for my complexion, I said.

"So what exactly did you do?" asked Annabeth.

I briefly explained all the the things I did. Annabeth and Thalia seemed shocked when I mentioned I was eaten by a giant hellhound. I didn't dare tell them about Jeff. I did however, try to subtely tell how I achieved my goals. I smiled at Thalia. "Thalia, were you and Luke more than friends?"

Thalia stiffened slightly at the mentioning of Luke's name, but seemed otherwise fine. "No. Just good friends. Why do you want to know?"

Okay, this could go better. "I have achieved great things," I said in my most serious voice. "And now I'm busy with my evil plan to get you to fall for me!"

Thalia laughed and Annabeth suddenly stared at me.

"So that's your best pick up line?" asked Thatlia.

"No actually, my best pick up line is, you're like a spanner, because when I think of you my nuts go tight."

Thalia started laughing again while Annabeth looked more worried. I smiled happily. I didn't mind my mission. I kinda liked Thalia.

Shortly afterwards we left and went to our homes. My mom was her usual worried self. Note. Never tell your mom you spend over 1000 hours training with the dead and massive monsters. They tend to fuss a little. She also found me a new school. It was a school for the crimminally insane A.K.A me.

The next day, I went to my new school.

I was sitting in attendance, waiting patiently for the signs of the evil teachers who are out for my blood. They will probably be like Ms. Dodds, I reasoned. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"Hello, class," said a perky woman in her late twenties. "I'm Ms. Harper, but you can call me Ms. Harpy." She said that smiling and fixing me with an ice cold glare. Great. An evil monster who wants to eat me disguised as an ultra nice woman.

"Ah! She touching my special area!" yelled a boy in the back row. _What the hell did I get myself into?_


	3. My Teacher Tries to Eat Me

**My Teacher Tries to Eat Me (And Calls it Art)**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _St. Jimmy's was an interesting school. I was there for a week before the accusations started. The whole He torched a school, or Started a new cult and tried to feed his old class to a shark thing. Even though I was proven to be not guilty, the repeated incidents were making people believe I was very good at weaseling out of trouble. Ms. Harpy was nice to everyone except me, so she was definitely my evil monster foe. So far she's tried to poison me, electrocute me, and make me read Hamlet. Of course, fighting to the death with your teacher tends to get you in trouble. Back to my life!_

I was sitting in art class next to a guy who probably hasn't brushed his teeth since 1993 while Ms. Harpy was lecturing us. We were supposed to draw a picture together, and thankfully the guy left to go work with someone else. That left me with Alex. Now Alex was the other "Criminally insane" kid in my class. He wore red and black and had short black hair. He looked normal enough unless you saw his left arm. It had a long scar on it. He was caught attacking random things in air and several old ladies. We started drawing together.

"So, how about them local sport teams?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Shut up," he breathed.

I wasn't really worried. He had a weird girlish-build. Unfortunately, Ms. Harper heard us. More unfortunate, while everybody talked, I was the only one who got punished for it. "Percy, come see me after class," she said sweetly.

"You beter bring it on," I whispered. "I have Riptide and Timmy with me!" Indecently Timmy could be shrunk to any size but it had limits to how big it could get. We completed our painting of the sea. Well, I did the sea. He draw a lot of death and destruction on the shore line.

"Percy, your behaviour is creating problems for the other learners," she said sweetly, eyeing me like I was a naughty five year old. "You will be punished," she whispered and my hand flew to Timmy. When there were no regular mortals in the class I could see Ms. Harpy a bit more clearly. And right now her hand changed to a long blue talon. "Lord Zeus has given me permission to-" she cut off and stared.

Alex was staring at Ms Harpy like he could see her talons too. But the mist returns with mortals. Alex was here but that mist wasn't so that means...Alex is a half blood too.

"Not this again! Why won't you things leave me alone?" Alex was panicking. He ran off before either me or Ms. Harpy could speak.

"We will continue our discussion later," growled Ms. Harpy.

"Yes, Ms.," I replied, before running off after Alex.

Every school I've been at I have been bullied by random people. At this school, things were different. I was considered the scariest kid in school. However Alex was not. Some kids were messing with him. They asked him something and I only managed to hear his answer.

"Hmmm. Let me decide. No I'm pretty sure you can't do that with a melon."

They were moving closer when I showed up. Timmy was knife size so this wasn't a ran as soon as they saw me change me pen into a sword and back again. Alex however, didn't.

"Alex, about what happened in class-" I began.

"Are you one of them?" he demanded. "One of those monsters? The giant dogs? Lizard people? Demon grannies?"

"Those weren't old ladies you attacked." I said. He stood still. "And their were things in the air. Only you could see them," I guessed. He was going a little bit pale. "Alex, you aren't insane. You are a half-blood."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean one of your parents is an immortal god or goddess."

Alex stepped back. "I live with my mom in the Bronx." We were walking side by side like friends.

"I'll explain everything to you at your home," I said.

"Oh damn," he cursed. "I sms'd my mom and told her our art teacher tried to eat you."

Alex's mom was almost exactly like mine. She didn't care that her boy was a danger to himself or others, she just wanted him safe and happy. "Mom, Percy has got something he wants to tell us," said Alex.

"What is it honey?" she asked cheerily. I could tell easily Alex was embarrassed. At school he avoided any type of emotion.

"Ms...uh, Alex's mom, there is something you should know about Alex. You should sit down," I suggested. His mom sat; the smile never vanishing. "Alex isn't normal. He's like me - half-blood. And by that, I mean he is the son of a god. I know he doesn't look divine like me, but he still is." A silence fell. "Right," I said. "What can you tell me of his father?" I asked.

His mom smiled as she remembered. "He was gorgeous...just like my little boy. He had the same black hair and incredible muscles. He wore red and black. Everything he wore was either red or black." This really wasn't good. I did not see that coming. "Wait," she said. "Why did your art teacher try to eat you?" _Oh Damn_.

"Well, I am delicious, ha ha," I replied with a soft laugh. They both stared.

"Fine, it was an art project," Alex snorted. "What was it called? Surrender to my tender claws and be digested?"

"Claws?" gasped Alex's mom.

"Oh. Forgot to mention. Our art teacher is actually an evil harpy who wants to eat both of us," I said. How's that for an ice breaker? The rest of the evening resumed with me teaching them about monsters and trying to figure out what happened in the alley. If Alex could waste that many monsters without training, he would probably be really powerful.

I was leaving when Alex called me. "Percy, have you figured out who my dad is?"

"You are the son of Ares , the god of war." I said and left.

* * *

Me and Alex were okay after that and trained together constantly. I also managed to get him his own sword. Ms. Harpy had continued her efforts to cause my demise. So far, someone replaced my chemistry set with different chemicals, meaning that if I followed the directions I would create a bomb that would blow me and several other people to bits. But using a heroic strategy of incompetence I only made an antidote to Aids. She was now also trying to kill Alex. One day we decided to switch seats. He sat on the seat that I usually sat on and sat on a needle with a note attached that said _"Welcome to the wonderful world of Aids"._ Thankfully we had the antidote, and Alex was saved. We were confident. There was only one day of school left. There was no way I wouldn't mess this up.

Me and Alex entered the school in slow motion, letting our jackets flow back into the winds. Ms. Harpy was standing at the end of the hall. Staring at us. Not the "No! My teacher is in love with me!" stare. It was the "No! My teacher is going to rip out my heart and used my blood to cover up school grounds graffiti" stare.

"You know Alex, I've never managed to complete school without being accused of doing something I didn't do. Well this time I'm going to do it!" I yelled and drew out Timmy and Riptide. I ran through the halls swinging my swords.

"Gahh! It's Samurai Jackson!" yelled one kid.

"It's Jack Sparrow!" yelled another.

"No you fools! It's Vannila Ice in a desperate bid to get his career back on track!"

While the kids argued, Ms. Harpy let out a terrible screech. Her face turned blue. Wings sprouted out of her back. Her feet turned into talons and her hands into claws. Her clothes suddenly fell away. I suddenly stopped just for a few seconds. So a Harpy _does_ have the same body as a regular woman. Except it matches the color of the plumage of her another screech launched herself at me, claws stretched. I shook my head a little and lashed out with Timmy. She pulled back slightly.

"They are kung Fu fighting!" yelled one of the kids.

"Hey, that is where I saw the leprechaun!" yelled another kid.

She kept pulling back whenever I slashed or jabbed. I ducked, letting her fly over me when she tried to attack. She was now high in the air, trying to fly over me again. I held Timmy up high. She laughed knowing that wasn't long enough to get her. Yet. The last thing she saw was the point of the blade going right through her.

I looked around the school. Our principle was staring at me.

"Percy, you just killed our Art and English teacher," He whispered.

"It wasn't me! It was Vanilla Ice!" I yelled hoping some of the other kids would back me up.

"Percy, I saw you stabbing her to death with a broom handle. And you know what this means."

I sighed. Now I was going to be arrested for murdering my teacher.

"We have to thank you, boy. Although you will have to pay for the hole in the roof."

I stared at him What the hell was wrong with him? Suddenly several members of swat ran into the building from stragetic points of entery. "Good job mister Jackson," said one of the Swat members. You have managed to eliminate a dangerous threat to socitey."

"What?" This was getting unreal.

"Well Mister Percy, after finding out that she didn't know the week before last was her birthday I started making enquires about our so called teacher," said our principle. "It turns out her alleged family has never heard of her. We have searched our entire governmental base and found no record of anyone matching her description and basic statistics, except for a Ms. PJ McLaren!"

The swat guy took over. "Ms. McLaren was a dangerous murderer. We could never find her and believed her to have gotten plastic surgery to alter her appearance. We have done a compression check and the there was a 97% match. She was altered enough for it to change the rating."

All the adult were smiling at me. "For ridding us of this danger to all children, everywhere we thank you," said the swat general and they left.

"Mister Percy, I'm glad to announce you are a hero! As such, I'm evacuating school early! Also, we can't be here while the CIA inspect the murder scene." All the kids stared at him. "Now kids evacuate means you can leave! Scram!" All the kids cheered and ran away.

"Percy, that was awesome!" yelled Alex. "You totally killed her!"

"Yeah. But now it is time for us to go back to camp half-blood." I smiled. "This is the first year I'm going to camp without being in the paper and called a lunatic." Alex looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry, you are coming too."

Alex looked even more uncomfortable. "Percy, we should watch out. I've been having this weird feeling that something has been watching us all week and..." He never finished his sentence. Standing in front of us was a massive man made out of bronze.

"I'm a Talos!" yelled the bronze man. "And you Perseus Jackson, shall die!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alex had noticed that a strange presence was watching him and had not informed the police. If he had we would have sent someone and this whole uncomfortable situation could have been avoided. So if you are being stalked by a giant man made out of bronze , be sure to inform your local police. Thank you.**


	4. The Goggles Do Nothing

**The Goggles Do Nothing**

 **Disclaimer: Percy belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Massive meant of abnormally large size. This bronze monster was as high my apartment building. Alex had turned completely white. He had two sets of goggles in his pocket for some reason. Then it hit me. There was also some lotions and bottles and potions. Ever since learning he was a half-blood, Alex had been stocking up on things to help him survive. The goggles were supposed to let you see through heat waves and smoke. But what good would that do? My question was answered in the most dramatic and expensive way possible. Talos fired a column of flame at us.

"Jump!" I yelled and went sideways. Alex dodged the flame but the street didn't. The tar was melting.

"What is that?" yelled a man who was staring. At the road. The mist was distorting their view and screwing mine up. One minute Talos looked like a bronze man, the next he looked like...a bronze building? Man the mist was not helping. People were confused. It's not every day a giant bronze building starts firing bolts of flame. Occasionally, I could see some sort of cannon on the building that changed back into Talos's sword. I took out Timmy and Riptide. I saw Alex readying his own sword. Only Alex looked like he was readying a M16. I had one choice. Running at full speed I slashed Talos through the ankles. Deep cuts formed and healed. Regeneration and fire blasting abilities. Add that to about fifty feet of bronze muscle. What did Napoleon and Patton tell me about Talos?

 _Percy, there are several monsters against which there are no defence. The monsters from the darkest corners of Tartarus. And of course there is Talos. Talos is the greatest automation ever crafted. He was made by Heaphsteus to carry out the will of the blacksmith god. Talos is not a monster. He can be remade but does not go to Tartarus. Only one hero has ever succeeded in defeating him, and that was through sheer dumb luck. To destroy Talos you must remove the single screw at the back of his neck. The screw controls the flow of his life blood..._

Now the sheer luck part made sense. To get up there would be near impossible. I don't know if I would've thought up a strategy on my own because the next moment Talos sword connected with me. Luckily it was the blunt part , unluckily the sheer force flung me into a fruit stall , which had been long abbondend. I felt like I was about to black out , but something kept me from doing that. A force like Hades's gripped my heart and wouldn't let go. I was forced to watch my friend die horribly.

It was perfectly logical to assume that Alex would be destroyed by Talos, but Alex clearly wasn't thinking logically. He was standing right in front of Talos, the melting tar burning him and smiling at the massive monster as if was all beneath a minute. The tar was burning him but I could see no sign of pain. Talos had noticed too. He swung his sword down hard. I wanted to scream, just to get Alex to snap out of it and run. But he just calmly drew out a different sword than the one he usually uses. A sword radiating black light. The swords struck and sprang apart. Alex's goggles were melting slowly , doing nothing other that proving Alex was somehow fire resistant. "I have a _gift_ for you!" he yelled and lifted up his right hand. Flames sprouted from his hands and started melting Talos. He was trying to swing his sword but couldn't. Alex smile grew manical. "Eat flaming death!" Alex yelled and proceded to jump over fifty feet in the air and slash through Talos's neck. The small screw as smashed and Talos was undone. But what the hell was Alex? The force released me and I plunged back into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

An hour later, I came to in my mom's apartment. She was going nuts and Alex was sitting on the chair grinning lazily at me. Of course. He didn't know that I saw him.

"Hey Man," I said coughing slightly. Alex grinned even more.

"Never thought we were getting out of that one," he said, laughing.

"How did we get out of that one?" I asked.

"Got lucky," he explained. "Threw my sword after dancing around on the tar a bit. Clipped the smarmy bastard of a gaint bronze man right on the life preserving screw. The mist made it difficult though." Of course the mist would have affected the way Alex took down Talos.

"Percy!" yelled my mom and pulled me into a hug. She seemed to be muttering to herself. "It's for the best...for the best"

"Mom,what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Percy, get in the car I'll explain as we go."

"Percy, if Zeus is sending monsters after you then it will be for the best if you go to Camp Half-Blood." My mom was definitly not in her happy spot. Alex was looking nauseated.

"Does your mom know there is such a thing as speeding laws?" asked Alex.

"Percy, I don't want to but I have to." I understood perfectly. My mom always hated the day I left her. We reached Camp Half-Blood in incredible time.

"I gotta go do something," said Alex as he left. He was clutching his stomach and heading for a couple of trees. My mom grabbed my hands as I began to walk away.

"Percy, promise me you won't go another one of your reckless adventures," she said.

"Mom, I won't go unless there is a very good reason or if I'm extremmely bored," I said. My mom started straightening my shirt.

"I understand Percy. You are truly like your dad. He just wouldn't stand still." She looked deep into my eyes. "Read your father's history Percy. Poseidon watches and he cares about you, but will stop at nothing to get what he wants." My mom looked like she wanted to say more but she turned and left.

"Bye, Mom," I whispered faintly.

* * *

Me and Alex started walking towards the big house. Alex was taking everything and didn't seem quite able to open his mouth. We heard voices when we approached the big house.

"Chiron, you are to watch my camp and ensure no one has more than the nessecary amount of fun," commanded Mr D. He was walking around in what I could only assume was his good clothes. A tight white skirt and a sparkiling blue shirt with the tradional sandals.

"Mr. D, were are you heading?" asked Chiron putting away his playing cards.

"Due to my oustanding performance of convincing Heaphsteus to send Talos after Peter."

"Percy," interjected Chiron.

"Whatever. Any case I have been given one night to date wood nymphs and drink wine once more. It will be glorious. However..." his gaze turned to scary god mode and Chiron took a step back. "If I come back and the camp is in good condition I will rape you for confining me to this place. If the camp is in bad condition I will rape you for not correctly gaurding my precious camp. So either way you are going to get."

Chiron suddenly saw me. "Percy!" he said happily.

"Peter!" said Mr. D with distaste.

"Perseus!" yells a deep voice in the corner. It was some sort of sentry that flew away.

Mr. D started to boil with rage. "You survived! How could you! You're killing me over here!" yelled Mr. D

"Thank every deity known and unknown!" said Chiron with feeling. "You saved me from a terrible fate, boy."

"Dammit!" yelled Mr. D. "I never get to have any fun! Why didn't you die, you stupid mortal?"

Chiron had already started to lead both me and Alex out of the room. He gave both me and Alex a once over. He was trying to figure out if we were okay. "How did you survive the encounter with Talos?" he asked.

"We, uh, got lucky," I said smiling.

Alex was looking at Chiron with a look beyond hatred. I had no idea why, seeing as he never met Chrion before. "Did you know you die on Age of Mythology?" asked Alex.

Chiron smiled. "A most amusing game that. But yes, I would gladly sacrifice myself to ensure my father does not return to power."

Alex's look of rage met Chiron's sad look.

"Percy, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Oh crap.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thalia and Annabeth have been kidnapped," said Chiron.


	5. Kerplunk!

**Kerplunk!**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _It's odd when someone you really cared about is in danger. You immediately want to go and help them, or in my case sent whatever had kidnapped them straight to Tartarus. Adrenaline went through my body, as my hand instinctively reached for Riptide. I wasn't aware of it, but the I was making the ground shake. In the myths you always hear about Poseidon's rage. The kind of power that made me defeat the Minotaur and beat the Cyclops. I would find who kidnapped Annabeth and make them pay. Back to my Life!_

Chiron's words seemed to hang in the air. Alex was trying to maintain his balance. Chiron's eyes were full of sorrow. He looked up. "Percy, I do not wish you to do anything rash, I want you do continue your-"

"Rash?" I yelled. "My best friend has been kidnapped! I'm not going to just go sit around waiting for someone."

"Percy," Chiron cut in. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't let you go on this quest." Chiron was holding me by the shoulders. It was actually weird how strong he was. "Dionysos has reinforced the borders with a new power. Without his permission, there is now way you will be able to leave." Oh ,that pissed me off.

"Like Mr. D could stop me!" I yelled. "Riptide can harm gods, I will slash the Jerry Springer reject into swift oblivion if he tries! Come on, Alex, we have to go. Now." I took riptide and walked towards the borders. Only to be stopped by a large amount of monsters.

"Dibs on the liver!" yelled on Harpy. Of course when a son of Poseidon has tapped into his rage, you _really_ shouldn't mess with him.

The harpy who wanted my liver flew straight towards me. In one swift movement I stuck Riptide through her chest.

"Stop, Percy, you are killing the kitchen staff!" yelled Chiron. Big deal. I needed to vent my anger. It took me one swift leap to get to the other harpies. I simply struck them down before they could react. However the others raised claws and Talons to try and defend themselves.

"Percy, you fool!" screamed Chiron. "They are probably going to form a union now!" Suddenly I started to choke. I fell to the ground and saw that Dionysus had called a strawberry vine to choke me. The harpies tried to come forward but Alex had raised Timmy to them.

"Stop the fighting!" yelled Chiron. The vine released me and returned to normal size. The harpies backed off and Alex lowered Timmy. Dionysus came and stood next to us.

"Peter, you must try to understand my overwhelming sympathy for you," said Dionysus. The harpies backed off. "As much as I care for your happiness, I care for your welfare more and I'm afraid I must confine you to Camp Half-Blood." Dionysus said this in his usual sarcastic voice.

"If you could die you would be so dead right now," I growled, raising Riptide and getting to my feet.

He smiled thinly. "Peter, you are moron so I will drawl this slowly. If you try to attack me I will rip your very mind apart. I did the same to George Bush and he became President. In retrospect that was a mistake. Anyway, you aren't thinking logically. If you try to get out you will be attacked by several of Heaptheus's nastiest metal monsters. And your little Ares buddy won't be so lucky with them." he said. Lucky? It must have been the mist that made it look like Alex was the human torch. Or Half Blood torch. Or whatever. "And even if you managed to get out, which you won't, how are you going to find them? You have no idea where to begin, or even any form of motive. And besides, ever single Olympian is searching for the daughter of Zeus. We will find her first." For a long time me and Alex just sat there. It was weird but Alex never got bored. He just looked around him and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the cabins showed up pretty soon. The news of the kidnapping spread quickly. Three days. Hades had sent me a message that he and Poseidon are tracking everywhere in the world to try and find Annabeth and Thalia. My dad had a loose theory and it would take him three days to confirm it. It was the beginning of the first banquet and time to see if Alex was a son of Ares.

"Why are so worried?" he asked. "Even when I am claimed we can still be friends. Poseidon and Ares are allies, aren't they?"

I shuddered slightly. "Uh, Alex...Ares and all his children and even his pet boar wants me dead." "And when a guy has a pet boar"

"Named Lemming," interjected Alex.

"Named Lemming," I sighed, "Trained to kill you on sight, you know he really doesn't like you."

Alex looked up. He was always uncomfortable during emotional moments. Or something. "I don't care if Ares hates you. I don't."

I went and sat at my usual place while Alex was being judged by Mr. D.

"So, Adrian-"

"Alex," Chiron out in.

"Whatever. Have you been claimed yet?" asked Dionysus. Alex didn't answer. He didn't need to. A boar's head impaled on a spear with gleaming red light appeared in the sky. "Welcome, Alex, son of the god of the Tornados and of the Uncontrollable urges and Hatred we all feel. Welcome son of the war god."

Alex numbly went to sit with the other Ares kids. He just didn't fit in. His hands were shaking in anger. This was getting stranger and stranger. After the meal, Mr. D. decided to give us his usual "Welcome back" speech.

"Welcome back" he cheered. "I see that, despite the best efforts of the monsters I sent, you are still all alive. Well, good on you! There will unfortunately be now chariot races in the first two weeks. On a lighter note, I am very pleased to announce that two campers, better known as Annabeth and Thalia, have been kidnapped and possibly murdered. I would like you all to follow their example. Thank you!"

A shocked silence followed. Sure we knew he wanted us dead, but he was never so damn direct about it. The meal was completed quickly and I entered a troubled sleep. I kept dreaming of Annabeth and Alex. Annabeth was screaming for me to save her and Alex was saying "What do you mean you forgot the chicken nuggets?" while repeatedly blasting fruit stalls. I ate way to many cheese sandwiches.

The next day I went to get breakfast. I noticed that Alex was sitting alone at the end of the Ares table. I mean with the smell, that was understandable but he also had a black eye. However several of the Ares kids had burn marks and bruises. Nice. Me and Alex trained sword fighting together and even scaled a rock wall. It was annoying with the other Ares's spawn there but I managed to almost enjoy myself. Clarrisse was much nicer to me and that helped. She was also prone to batting her eyebrows, which personally gave me dry heaves. Other that that it was an okay-day. Of course the next day, we had capture the flag.

Normally I team up with Athena and Hermes, but Alex got me into his team. On our side was everybody but Athena, Hermes and Apollo's children.

"Ready?" asked Alex, calmly wrapping his hand in thin bandages.

"Are you kidding? This is what I live for," I said. He took out his long sword and I drew Timmy and Riptide. "Any strategy?" I asked.

"Not much. See an enemy, bash his head in and steal his shoes. Also, you may want to try and get the flag."

Right. Not much. Everyone started running towards the border except for a few weird guards.

"Here we go!" yelled Alex and started sprinting. We ran for about ten minutes until we came towards four Apollo archers. All four of them had their arrows pointed at us.

"Take us to your flag you scuzbag!" said the cocky guy from the chariot races.

"Scuzbag? Is that even a word?" asked Alex. Unfortunately, the cocky guy lost his balance before he could answer. Those damn earthquakes were picking up again. Alex laughed and slashes their bows.

"Now you take us to you flag," he said with a smirk on his face and a sword on the other guy's chest. We probably would have captured the flag, but two of the three furies grabbed us and flew off.

We flew for about ten hours. I had now idea where we were. I guessed somewhere around Florida. I chocked somewhat as the shriveled face of Mrs. Dodds appeared before me.

"Hush, Perseus," she said.

Alex was desperately trying to kill the other Kindly one but he wasn't succeeding .

"Alex, calm down. They may be a pair of shriveled demon grannies, but that's okay. Sure it's a little 1983 but for monsters it works."

"We are not here to tell hear your opinion of us," said Mrs. Dodds. "We have taken you do the place your friends are being kept, and have brought supplies for your stay with us."

"Annabeth is here?" I breathed. I was ready. "But where is uh, here?" I asked.

"This was once a swamp in which great monsters lived. They are still here but now it has changed into the home of just about every monster in the world. The greatest monster home ever! My boy, You are at Disney Land!" said Mrs. Dodds.


	6. Lords of Monsterville

**Lords of Monsterville**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Disney Land. The greatest monster home ever. It was started by the most famous son of Apollo. Walt Disney. When he build the park he enlisted the children of Heaphsteus to build the rides and the children of Hades to get the metals required. The scent of so many half-bloods attracted large amounts of monsters so the children of Zeus, Athena and Ares were needed to defend the place. That attracted even more monsters so the children of Poseidon used the swamps to build incredible defenses around the place. Thousands flocked to Disney Land so the children of Hermes came to steal things and pick pocket almost every half blood comes to work in Disney Land in the summer. Back to my Life!_

"We are at Disney Land?" I asked. This was getting to weird.

"Yes, here are a few things your dads sent. Now, we only know they are here. We know nothing else. Good Luck!" said Mrs. Dodd's and flew away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"No time honey, Robbie Williams's new music video is on!" yelled the other furies.

"So even evil demon grannies listen to him?" asked Alex.

"Guess so. Lets see what our dad's sent."

Ares sent Alex a watch, a stabbing spear, some new clothes and three hundred bucks. My dad sent me some new clothes, a cell phone, jelly beans and two envelopes. The first one contained some cash, and a warning not to open the other one before Alex. We quickly went over and paid for two tickets. For the first time, I was in Disney Land. Now, normally people see a giant amusement park. Me and Alex saw so much mist and monsters that we trip and fell into several people.

"This is hopeless. There is no way we will find them," said Alex. So far we had been trapped several times in various places.

"Put your hands under the table and spread your legs. Your ass is mine..." said a voice behind us. A definitely male voice. A voice that sounded like an old smoker. I turned and bowed to the blacksmith god. Alex reluctantly did the same.

"First off, don't bow and scrape to me. And call me Vulcan," said Heaphsteus. Weird. I had always pictured him as an angry short tempered guy, but he was really laid back. He wore jeans and a pink T-shirt behind his tight leather apron. His flaming red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Right," I said. "Lord Vulcan."

"Just Vulcan, Percy."

"Okay Vulcan. Can you help us? We are searching for two other half bloods. A daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Athena."

Hephaestus gestured for us to follow. "Kid, if they are here there is only one place they can be. I haven't checked but hey, what you gonna do?" He didn't seem to care that neither me or Alex were really listening. "Sorry about sending out Talos. But Dionysus made me an offer I couldn't refuse. For a personal McDonald's, I said no. For five tons of gold, I said no. But an entire apartment building filled with Sprite, just how could I say no?"

"I have no idea. My life certainly isn't worth that much," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about the damage done to Talos," he went on; unhindered. "I am repairing him. In a week he will be back to killing all who the people who give me Sprite say should be killed by him!"

"You have an incredible way with words," said Alex also sarcastically.

"Will you believe you are the only sober person who ever told me that? I mean I know my wife has been cheating on me for the past two thousand years, but I can't be that uninteresting, I mean."

"Make it stop, make it go away!" I moaned.

"Vulcan, listen closely," said Alex. Hephaestus turned to face him. "Please in the name of all that is good and holy, shut up!" said Alex.

"Where was I? Alright, I mean it must be her, not me and sure, I did force her to marry me but..."

Okay this had gone on long enough.

"I know the guy was thrown out of Olympus by his mom but I didn't think he would be _this_ annoying," whispered Alex.

"Did you say some thing about my mom?" asked Hephaestus, eyes murderous. Never look into a god's eyes. You will see terrible things. I saw people burning to death, metal masks molding on to their faces and chocking them to death, volcano's killing thousands. I know it's unwise to insult a god but I had enough.

"Vulcan, listen closely." I cupped my hands to my mouth and yelled as hard as I could. "I said, **your mom is a man!"**

Now that was officially the stupidest thing I have ever done. Not only did Heaphsteus call fire down upon me and Alex, I also insulted the wife of Zeus. Never anger a god of fire.

"Your insolence will be ended!" yelled Heaphsteus. He no longer looked so calm. His body was cloaked in flames, his hair stood wildly and lava danced around him. In his hands he held a double headed hammer.

"Over there," muttered Alex. He pointed to a hole in the wall. "It leads to a labyrinth. Annabeth and Thalia are kept there."

"Well, I guess this is it," I said. I grabbed Riptide and moved forward towards Hephaestus.

"Percy, I am sorry," said Alex. Suddenly I felt like a very big, very angry hellhound had rammed me. I flew towards the hole and landed a safe distance away. Alex drew his black blade. Heaphsteus laughed. He raised his hammer and brought it down hard. I mean I could feel the air splitting under the hammer. However Alex blocked the hammer with his sword.

"I think it's time you realize something," said Alex coldly. And I mean coldly. His eyes turned red with fire and long cracks appeared on his arm. Heaphsteus seemed unbothered however and blasted some more flames at him. The fire didn't even burn Alex's clothing. "You wield the fire, I _am_ the fire!" The black blade burned white hot and with one slash the Hammer broke. With the next Heaphsteus retreated. Not even a god could stand up to whatever Alex was.

Alex changed and suddenly looked like he normally did when he came back. He looked completely unfazed. "Now that was intense," he said. "Got lucky again. What did you see in the mist?" he asked. Not this was going to far. The mist may distort my few a little, but twice in the same way? Something was wrong here. I guess my expression showed on my face, cause Alex then said, "Come on. We have to go get your friends." He had me there. Nothing was stopping me from seeing Annabeth again. Even if it meant trusting flame boy.

When you think labyrinth (Why you would think it I have no idea) you think scary walls with low, dripping torches. This was nothing like that. It had artfully painted walls, soft carpets and electric lights in the ceiling. Why would anyone waste money on such a place? Simple. It was half-blood heaven. After walking for two hours we came upon a bar obviously meant for half bloods and immortals.

"Nice," said Alex, looking around happily. "They have nectar! Yo, barkeep! Give me a standard nectar and keep them coming."

I punched Alex on the shoulder. "We are not supposed to be drinking nectar in this bar! We should be roughing up the patrons until we find out what they know!" I said.

Alex calmly sipped his fourth nectar. And the barkeep gave him another one. Two reasons why Alex shouldn't be able to enjoy his drinks. One, more than two cups of nectar and a half-blood starts to get a free cremation. Four and there won't even be any ashes. However, Alex was calmly drinking hot liquid death like it was Diet Coke with Lemon. Two, the barkeeper was so uglier than Mrs. Dodd's. No, that is an understatement. He looked like the result, of what happens when a man loves a rabbit way, _way_ too much.

"Right!" said Alex and proceeded to punch the barkeep in the face. "Tell me where the half blood are being kept!"

"Security!" yelled the barkeep. We were then grabbed by two massive trolls. The nectar had a bad effect on Alex, because he didn't seem quite capable of controlling his strength. Together we were dragged off.

Alex took a while to get out of his groggy state. We were dragged of to cold cells that were dripping. A harpy came to talk to us.

"Perseus Jackson and Alexis Hemmingfeild?" asked the harpy.

"That's us" I said.

"Right. You are here by charged, with insulting Hera, assaulting Heaphsteus and leaving camp half blood without permission. We also have reason to believe that you are a frequent jay walker. For this, you must die!"

"For what? Jay walking?" asked Alex.

"No, for your crimes against the reigning gods! Honestly, I am _so_ going to enjoy eating you."

"You are going to eat us?" I gasped.

"Not you too! With all of you, half-bloods it is the same. No, I don't want to be eaten, I want an open casket," she whined.

"Okay then. Where are we?" I asked. This was going to be a long day.

"You are at the remains of Atlantis."

Atlantis. Why couldn't I remember anything about Atlantis? Alex had stood up. The nectar had worn off then.

"You know what this means?" he asked.

"We can sell my entire life story to a novelist?"

Alex sighed. "No. This means your two friends must be here. Atlantis is the perfect place."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Atlantis has a library that is impenetrable. It's doors are god proof. They are made by adamantine. Only a mortal can open them."

"Right" I said. "How to we get out?"

"I have no idea" said Alex.

Annabeth was here. All that was standing between us was some stupid cell door. The guards had left our weapons with us. I carefully drew Timmy..

"You know, the bars in this cell are made of an adamantine mix. There is no way you are shattering them." I swung with all the strength my rage gave me. See, Zeus, with his fancy lightning and other power was the most powerful god, but physically, Poseidon was strongest. When I swung , the bars held. The ground it was cemented in didn't. The completely undamaged cell door hit the wall with a loud bang.

"That was impressive." said Alex a minute later.

"Whatever. Where is the library?"

Alex looked around and found a sign. "I have no idea," he said looking at the sign.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "The sign says the library is that way." The sign said that, with a coral arrow to point in the direction.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "It all looks like scribbles to me."

"No, it is clearly defined letters," I said, tired of his game. "It's not even playing up with my dyslexia."

Alex looked at me with wide eyes. "Percy, only you can read this," he said.

"Like I said before: whatever. Lets go." Some claim adamantine doors are near impossible to open. I was ready to bash it in when Alex suggested using the handle. We went in calmly.

* * *

The first thing I saw was hundreds of bookshelves. Annabeth was reading one of the books looking a little thinner that usual.

"Hello, Wise girl," I said, smiling down at her. Annabeth immediately jumped up and hugged me. Only this time she held on.

Alex looked away and saw Thalia. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Annabeth, let go of seaweed brain. We have to tell him, remember?" she said.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes when she looked up. "Percy, this is a-a-"

"A trap," finished Thalia. "Me and Annabeth figured it all out. They brought us here to get you to come here. At first they wanted to capture you but something kept them away. They even sent some minor gods but they could even get close."

"But why do they want to capture me?" I asked. I reluctantly let go of Annabeth.

"Because of this. They said only you will be able to read it." She pointed to a tablet with some writing on it.

"Two questions," I said. "One, why didn't you just open the door and leave, two why am I the only one who can read this stuff?"

"One answer," said Thalia. "You are the son of Poseidon. This is Atlantis. The weird fishy language you speak is used here. This entire fortress was build for the children of Poseidon under his orders. It obeys your whims. No one else's."

"Right," I said, and walked off towards the tablet. Here is more or less what stood there.

 _The world was divided in three after the fall of the titans. Hades, became the dark lord, ruler of the dead. Zeus, the ruler of all, king of the sky. And our lord Poseidon watches over the sea. However Poseidon wishes to have all, and If the beast awakens all may come to him. The slayer of Gods and Titans, the ancient warrior known as Okeanos, Kronos' own brother. This, for lack of a better word Titan, is known as the doom of all. The destruction he wrecked caused his own father, Ouranos to imprison him forever. He was cast back, in adamantine chains, which none save a half blood could break. However the beast would be indebted to the warrior and his father if he is freed and a prophecy will be made. At the age of sixteen a son of Poseidon will use his last breath to either free Okeanos or slay Kronos forever. How he will do this remains a mystery. However we have no way of predicting what the prophecy will dictate or how they will see it. So our doom is-_

I remember what Annabeth said about the future and how I would try to change it. I was not going to allow that to happen. However, I couldn't read further because I was interrupted. By Luke, Ares and Heaphsteus who looked kinda bruised.

Ares smirked. "You should have known Perseus, a god-proof door only works when it is closed."


	7. Fire Water Burn

**Fire Water Burn**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Have you ever felt trapped? I don't mean a couple of guys have ganged up on you and you know your arms will get cramps if you beat them all up. No , I mean you are trapped by a guy you know will beat you , and two immortal gods, one with a massive hammer who you just insulted, assaulted and is now surrounded by automations. For those who don't know, automations are men made of metal. And the other immortal has two very violent boars and a very, very long sword. That kind of trapped. Back to my life!_

"Oh no," said Annabeth, who had turned very pale. "We..."

"No. Let me be the one to say it," I cut in. "Shit!"

"As much as we care about your troubles," began Luke, "We really must be going. So why don't you tell us where Okeanos is and how to free him, and we'll kill you quickly. Otherwise I could get messy. And painful."

Thalia drew her sword. "Ahhh! My hand!" she screamed.

"Hello, god of fire," said Heapsteus. "You might as well give up. You can't even hold your weapons."

For the third time I watched Alex draw his black blade.

"You really could have phrased that better," he said. "You! I have no idea what you did but you won't be so lucky this time!"

Why was I the only one who could see Alex like he is when he fights? Only Ares seemed to be able to do that too. The fire in his eyes went out. He actually seemed to tremble.

"It can't be. You, you can't be here!" he roared. Rage was replacing fear but he still looked ready to piss himself.

"Well, I am here but soon, you won't be." Alex then jumped and delivered a flying kick to Heapsteus, who flew back and hit a pillar. It's times like these you should be worried. Your normal friend can apparently beat up gods like they are boy band members. And not the "good" ones but the others. Ares was panicking. He snapped his fingers and a boar appeared. The boar ran of towards Alex.

"A pet pig? How original! Say hello to Eddie!" Alex snapped his own fingers and a Raven with a flaming beak appeared and stuck his beak into the boars neck. Now my friend has god powers. How to I explain that to his mom? Something like, sorry Mrs., but your son is quite possibly the most destructive force to ever walk the earth. Is that fresh pie I smell? Anyway, Alex wasn't done...

Ever seen the Matrix? Well Alex did something like that next. Luke was punched back into a wall while Ares was slashing everything that moved with his swords. Alex swung on his own sword and did that weird pole thing, knocking back both the Automations and the other two battle boars.

Ares stood defiantly. "You may think you have won, but I can run! Really fast!" He then grabbed Luke and fled.

Alex then sheathed his swords. "Immortals. They just don't make them like they used to."

I stepped forward. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, who or what the hell are you?"

Alex smiled thinly. "I think it's time you know who you are talking too. I am Prometheus, the Titan to who you owe all civilization. I'm still trying to get a patent."

Annabeth was first to speak. "You are Prometheus? But aren't you supposed to be chained to a cliff while an eagle eats your liver?"

Alex, or Prometheus, smiled even thinner. "I used to be. It's thanks to Luke that I'm out. He weakened the gods enough for Hades to be able to free me."

Thalia spoke next. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Kronos? No offence."

For the safety of the authors fingers I'm just going to call him Alex.

Alex answered coolly. "Listen mortal, I was chained to a rock for over twenty thousand years while an eagle eats my constantly regenerating liver. But that is not what pissed me off. When we came to America, I asked for a view of the statue of liberty. What to I get? A view of the city! And the smog. It's, like, taking five packs a day! I have my health to think about you know!"

"Uh, you are not really answering my question?" said Thalia.

Alex sighed. "The point I'm trying to make is, that I went through all that crap to ensure civilization started. I'm no going to let Kronos rip it apart!"

For the first time, I spoke. "But why follow me around?"

"Because I'm the only one who sees the big picture. Sure Hades does, but he won't tell anyone. He is going to try and solve the threat of Kronos by himself."

"And what is the big picture?" asked Annabeth.

"Mortals. No sense of perspective," said Alex. "Think about this. Together Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are so powerful that the ripped the Titans to shreds, reunited all the creatures the Titans scattered and even saved humanity from them. Your friend Luke is only planning on bringing one Titan back. Why to you think this is a threat if the big three, together can rip him to shreds?" We all looked at him blankly. "It means that the Big Three are no longer united."

Okay, that is officially not good. But what felt worse was the feeling of betrayal. This is what my mother meant. Hades was never the traitor. He did his own thing, and while he constantly complained, he liked it. Zeus, being the king of just about everything had nothing to gain by freeing Kronos. Only my father had anything to gain.

"So what? What are you going to do?" I asked angrily.

"Percy, you don't have to feel too bad. Zeus has not been the best ruler."

At this, Thalia's expression darkened. "Don't you remember? When Olympus was divided between those who favor Zeus and Poseidon, Poseidon had more support. There are far more traitor gods than you can guess."

"How many?" asked Annabeth.

"So far on Poseidon's side there is Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Demeter. On Zeus's side we have Hera, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, and Athena. And then there's me and Hades. We are lurking behind the scenes trying to find a side. And rest assured the side we pick, will win," Alex finished this confidently, as if he talked about wars that could rip apart mankind as we know it everyday.

"Wait..." said Thalia. "So Percy's father is responsible for all this?"

I turned to face her.

"Who my father fights for this matter. I fight for me and my friends." Alex cleared his throat. "Percy, I think you should finish reading your little tablet." I reluctantly continued my vivid reading of the doom of us all.

 _-Our doom is right beneath us. That is the reason the library is impenetrable, not the knowledge it contains. Behind the forth bookshelf lies the passage. Under no circumstances are any to pass through it. The last four hundred went. Only seven returned, myself being one of them. The beast is beyond anything I have ever seen. It's seems to consist entirely of dead grey skin with it's bright blue eyes. It has now mercy, nor the capacity to even understand what the term means. After it realized we wouldn't free it, it yelled. The sheer force of the sound crushed bones and ended lives. From his mouth came a tongue, covered in mold to eagerly scoop up the bodies it felled. It seemed to use his very voice crush his prey, rather than chewing it. Under no conditions should the beast ever be freed. According to our reports it took the combined efforts of Ouranos, Kronos and Prometheus to chain the beast. And they had to resort to trickery. Let the beast rot. Never stir it. Never even go do it, for it shall claim you for itself._

 _-Agrripe, Priest of Hades._

"Done?" asked Alex. I nodded numbly. It now made sense. The only reason there is even a passage, is because Poseidon wanted one. "Then let the fall of the sea god begin..."


	8. Roundhouse Kick to the Face

**Roundhouse Kick to the Face...Of Reality**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _You know what I hate? The obvious. In every game, book, anything Poseidon always was the traitor. The sea god always took extreme vengeance on those who betrayed them. Now I've lost the only god who ever protected me and my new cell phone. I also have over six gods who want me dead. Not a good week. And now suddenly my only friend for the past year turns out to be the fifth most powerful being in existence. I had nothing to lose, and even less to gain. Knowing your fate always means wanting to change it. I did not know my fate but I wasn't going to live longer than sixteen years. Back to my life!_

"You know, when you think about it, this plot doesn't make any real sense," said Annabeth.

We all turned to look at her. In life and death situations, she is the only person I know who will criticize the gods trying to kill her.

"They could have just gotten any son of Poseidon to free Okeanos and destroy the gods years ago. Why wait until Poseidon wasn't allowed to have any more children?"

Alex stepped up again. "Because of the defenses on the passageway. Poseidon build a passage to lead there but, the entrance to Okeanos's prison is protected by the most powerful Titans. Kronos, ensured the wrath of the earth will kill all those who enter. Gaia placed lightning rods in front of the main doors. And Oranos did the unthinkable."

"What did he do? Make the door not exist? Then again, if they wanted to keep him there for all eternity, why do they even need a door?" asked Annabeth.

It was then I realized I hated logic.

"Yes. At the moment, the door doesn't exist. Oranos, being the Titan of time, made the door exist only exist once every four thousand years. I'm afraid Percy," He turned to me. "I'm afraid your father planned your birth to perfectly fit Oranos's final defence. Check the date on the plague."

 _This account, while it's content is questionable, is the only explanation we have ever had as to why there is a passage there. Some sons of Poseidon brave the dangers of the passage only to find no entrance what so ever. It is believed that the chamber could only be accessed on a specific date, but no prove has ever been collected. For those who wish to brave the dangers and attempt to discover the truth, the date of Agrripe's expedition was August 18, Year 18795._

 _Tobago- Priest of Poseidon._

"Yes, the day is my birthday," I said. It was weird, but my anger was sort of numb. I really did not want to know what would happen when I snap.

"Uh, Alex?" began Annabeth hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I just want to know what hero did Hades use to free you?" She probably didn't really trust Hades yet. As for Thalia, thunder blossomed in her eyes whenever Hades was mentioned.

Alex however, finally seemed to be happy again. "His last surviving and greatest ever son. Chuck Norris!"

Oh great. Well, at least I know why Alex makes so many Chuck Norris jokes. "Chuck Norris went to camp half blood?" asked Thalia looking mildly interested. Oh crap. Another thing I hate: When I make lightning fast connections. "Uh, guys," I began. "If Hephaestus is a traitor and his metal monsters are guarding the camp.."

"This time I'll say it," said Annabeth. "Shit!"

Alex's eyes went wide and he grabbed his friends. Yes, literally. He grabbed Annabeth and Thalia in on hand and me in the other. He gave a great jump into the hallway and pointed up. A hole appeared and he jumped through it, taking us with him. The hole closed up behind us too. I guess being the supreme leader of all buildings allows him to do such things.

"Annabeth, do you and Thalia have your weapons?" I asked.

"No, they took my my knife and Thalia's sword. One guard also tried to take my number," said Annabeth.

Alex then dropped me, quickly handed his normal sword to Annabeth and caught me again. I calmly handed Timmy to Thalia. While Timmy might be a better sword, I liked Riptide. It was the sword my father gave me, and the sword that would end Kronos.

For the second time, I returned to Cam Half-Blood and it was under attack by Hephaestus' metal monsters. This is what makes you wonder why Zeus allows all this crap to happen.

"Oh crap, it seems Talos is back," Alex said thinly. While most of the monsters had trouble getting through the campers lines of defense Talos simply walked through. You can't really blame the campers for running away.

"Ready Percy?" asked Alex.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Guess not," said Alex, and through me the length of a football field and onto Talos shoulder.

Okay, I'm fifty feet in the air and I have no time to admire the view. Also, Talos could jump. Really far. I plunged Riptide into his shoulder and held on. The second we were back on the ground I ran towards his neck and started hacking.

"Die mortal!" yelled the automation and swung one giant hand on to his shoulder. I was knocked back but managed to stick Riptide in his shoulder blade. This time I had a little time to admire the view. Most of the campers were wounded and one guy looked pretty much dead. Alex was blasting metal monsters away but he was stopped. By Apollo. Things were not good. Time to finish up bronze guy.

Ever played prince of Persia? While that's kind of how this trick worked. I used one had to hold on to Riptide and then ran across the shoulder blade, removing Riptide from Talos. I had one chance , and I was taking it. I threw Riptide straight into Talos's waiting neck. Of course, that meant losing my grip on Talos. And that meant falling fifty feet. I also seemed to begetting an answer to the eternal question: What falls faster? A giant bronze man or a half-blood? Answer: Me. I fell for a while and then fell through my cabin roof and unto my bed. Of course, Talos crushed the other half of my cabin but I had other things to worry about. I ran back towards the battle.

Things were not going to well. Annabeth and Thalia were finishing one last bronze boar, while Alex was taking on three gods at once. Apollo, Demeter, and Ares were all attacking the last Titan.

"Where is Mr. D?" I yelled at Annabeth.

"Alex can't do this by himself!" Thalia drove Timmy through the boars neck. "Mr. D is down. He kept these three out of Camp Half-Blood for as long as he could, but they wounded him badly."

Okay, that made no sense. "Why would Mr.D risk himself for us?" I asked.

"Percy, use your seaweed brain. Every half-blood who Kronos gets, gives him another body part back. If Mr. D let all these campers get captured..."

"Fine! What do we do now?" I asked. It was Thalia who answered. She was looking angrily at all three of the gods who had assembled. "They are the gods, Percy. We fight for them, but we can't fight against them." That wasn't going to stop me from trying.

To say Alex was outnumbered was right. To say he was overpowered wasn't. He seemed to be holding his own. He delivered a roundhouse kick to Ares's face. Demeter shot a blue bolt at him, but he swallowed it up in a black bolt of his own. The real problem was Apollo. He kept firing death arrows at Alex making it difficult for Alex do move. Alex's black blade was fired up. Ares kept trying to keep him busy long enough for Demeter or Apollo to get a shot in but he wasn't having much luck. My problem was this: A god can kill a half blood simply by pointing at him.

"Annabeth, what is Alex's symbol of power?" I asked. I read, as hard as that is to believe, somewhere that a god gained maximum power while fighting with his symbol. That's why Zeus was so angry when his Master Bolt was stolen.

Annabeth thought for a while. "Percy, his symbol is a flaming spear. It has something to do with him bringing fire to civilization."

Right. I know Clarrisse has a spear. It's mugging time.

Clarrisse was one of the more powerful half-bloods. She usually led the campers in battles. However, she never liked me, nor have I ever liked her. So I doubt she would've gotten me a "Kudos" award for saving the camp.

"Hey, seaweed brain!" she called. "You were late!"

I didn't have a good answer for that. I calmly kicked her in the shin.

"Percy, why did you kick me in the shin you coward?" she yelled and twirled her spear.

"Sorry!" I said and drove Riptide's hilt into her mid section.

"Percy, I'm going to kill you, get Hades to send you back, rip out your internal organs and then do a little happy dance while you bleed to death!"

Thankfully she did what I thought she would. In her anger she dropped her spear and prepared to pummel me with he fists. I grabbed her spear and whacked her feet out from under her with it. I now had a spear. All I needed was a way to set it on fire. Then I remembered Alex was the lord of fire. "Alex" I yelled. "Catch!"

Alex turned and jumped in the air, blocking projectiles with one hand while holding the other hand ready to catch the spear. I threw the spear and then it hit me, I can't aim. The spear swerved out.

"Hit a tree! Hit a spot close to Alex! Hit Thalia!" I yelled at the spear.

"Hey! said Thalia. The spear however had found it's mark Or something very close to it. "Oops! Sorry Grover!"

Alex quickly plucked the spear out of Grover's body. Thankfully it appeared to only be a flesh wound. "It's over!" yelled Alex. The point of the spear caught fire. He had his black blade in one hand and the spear in the other. Ares was already planning on running. Demeter was first to fall. Alex threw the spear straight at her. She seemed to turn the spear back into a plant when she realized something else. Alex had used the distraction to get close to her. And not in a good way. With one slash she was down. Ares had ran away and Apollo was all alone. He plucked four golden arrows at once but it wasn't enough. Alex raised his hand. A black ball of light flew out and hit Apollo in the chest. "You will not win, Titan!" yelled Apollo. "We will chain you to that rock again! You will not succeed. In the end we will win. _That_ is the future, I promise you!"

I averted my eyes as Apollo reverted to his true form. Gold light appeared and the sun god left.

Annabeth lightly poked me in the shoulder. "Come on, we have to go see Mr. D."

Mr. D had looked better. He was sweating and Chiron was attending to came back into the big house in human form and took a seat at the card table.

"Right, we now have six. Anyone up for a game of spades?" he asked before sitting down in his chair.

"Hello, Prometheus. I bid five," said Mr. D, not really looking at Alex.

"I put seven," said Alex. Alex took up his hand and put down the Three of Hearts. "I think you can see the situation has changed," said Alex.

Mr. D put down a Jack and won the trick. "Yes, the gods are now in open war. We cannot win this way. Indecently, you cannot win Spades that way either," said Mr.D putting down the King of Hearts.

Alex fiddled with his cards a little. None of us had even tried interrupting. "Maybe, maybe not. My way means sacrificing the weakest so the strongest can come..." He put down the Two of Spades, and won that trick.

Mr. D looked up. "If you mean decreasing the power of the gods so the Titans you trust can return, you are insane. Zeus will never allow it."

Alex placed the Queen of Diamonds on the table. "The gods are in open revolt. I don't see how decreasing their powers to allow others, who will be loyal, to return can be bad."

Mr. D placed the King of Diamonds on the table. "The Gods can never trust the Titans. Your punishment was unfair. In the end, your gift turned out to be a gift to all. We should have freed you then, but Zeus thought it safer that you remain chained up. Chuck Norris did well against the guardians huh, _Alex_?" Dionysius spat out Alex's chosen name and put down the King of Spades.

I don't think either of them were concentrating on the game anymore.

"Yes he did. But you must remember, there is one Titan who can unite all." Alex put down the Ace of Spades.

"And he is coming back." Mr. D put the cards away. "Listen, Prometheus, we all know Kronos is coming back."

For the first time since I knew him, Alex's smile looked evil. "Oh, but I'm not talking about Kronos..."


	9. Mother Nature and Father Time

**Mother Nature and Father Time**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Nature at war with itself. The war had officially began. The sky was again fighting the sea. But this time , things were different. Last time , it was between the two brothers. This time, everybody is in the fight. The Ares and Apollo kids were beating up everyone who tried to support Zeus. That didn't really bother me. What did bother me was that I was seen as their leader. Again I was getting blamed for something I didn't do. Back to my life!_

Mr. D looked mildly surprised. " You are going to bring Oranos back right?"

Now a bit of history: Oranos is the father of all gods and titans. He was also really evil. And a terrible dancer.

"Yes," said Alex. "He is the only option left. You require power, he has it. And he will never side with Kronos so we don't have to worry about betrayal."

"Uh, excuse me but why won't he side with Kronos?" asked Annabeth.

Mr. D answered. " Girl, Kronos chopped his father into hundreds of pieces, and let them bleed until dry in the forest of the dryads. He then threw the pieces in the see for sharks to eat." Woah. The greek gods sure had nice ways to kill their parents.

"Okay," said Annabeth. "But even if Oranos helps us, won't he turn on us the second Kronos is defeated?"

"Yes he will. But Oranos knows that on his own he won't be a match for the might of me, Zeus and Hades"

Annabeth nodded, but I knew she was still thinking fast. I had come to my own conclusion. Alex intended to take my Dad's throne for himself.

"Your plan may work," said Dionysus. "But you forget one thing. One, Zeus won't allow it. Two, you have absolutely no chance of surviving the forests."

"The forests may have changed," said Alex.

"Whatever," said Mr. D. "Give me three days. I'll need help defending the camp until then. Another thing..." said Dionysus, and fixed Alex with his best stare. I didn't even want to know what Alex saw in Dionysus's eyes.

"Proving you can kill humans like that doesn't scare me," said Alex quietly.

"I don't care if it doesn't scare you. I don't care if nothing scares you. I want you to remember, you can't defy everyone. You can't defeat everything. Prometheus, you have to remember, we are immortal, but we can be destroyed."

I had no idea what he meant by that. Alex just grinned cockily. It hit me then that this was Prometheus, the one from the myths. The one who was considered to be completely insane. The one who flew to the sun. The one who saved humanity four times from the wrath of the titans. I know he was always that, but it's weird thinking of your gym partner that way.

" Alex, why do you care so much about humanity?" asked Annabeth. Then it hit me. The thing that made Alex so much different that the other Greek gods. He lived more like a human than a god. He hanged out in malls, listened to punk rock and playing computer games. He was entirely un godlike.

"I always assumed it was just stupidity," said Mr. D.

Alex smiled sadly. 'No, it's kind of long story. See, back in the time of Oranos, humans were entertainment or food to the titans. Often both. Then the unthinkable happened. Oranos , the legendry father of all gods , fell in love with a mortal woman. He was the first titan to fall in love with with a mortal. The woman gave birth to twins. Two boys. One named Thryanes, the other Prometheus. Now you know sometimes mortals gave birth to pure gods? That's what happened to me. But not to my brother. I became the third most powerful titan and he was the first half blood. He protected the early human settlements from monsters and was lauded like a hero. I later went to visit him. He was a lot like your friend Luke. He asked Me what the titans were doing to help anyone but themselves, if Oranos ever bothered to acknowledge he had a half blood son. I told him I would kill him then and there if he did not shut up. He didn't. I blew up the entire village. But he still had time for some last words. You are now worthy of the name Titan. After that I wanted nothing more to do with the titans. I knew my brother was right. Then Kronos came to me and told me he thinks Oranos should be overthrown. I helped him. But Kronos was even worse than Oranos. So I also helped Zeus get rid of Kronos."

A look of understanding past Thalia's face. "You aren't just bringing Oranos back to get rid of Kronos. You also want to avenge yourself on him," said Thalia.

Alex nodded.

"Like I said. Stupidity," said Mr. D.

I guess I learned a lot from that conversation. Thalia was still angry at her Dad and Hades. It was one of those reverse sitations. I was the son of Poseidon and I was standing by Zeus. Thalia was his daughter and she hated him. We started walking off towards the camp's dining area. The satyrs had told us Mr D had a special announcement to make.

Alex was sitting at my table as usual. Thalia also came over. She always ate way to little. And Alex. He probably tries to eat everything that doesn't move. Me and Thalia were arguing about what the greatest rock song ever was when Mister D interrupted.

"I still say it's wait and bleed," said Thalia.

"Hush now, my children," said Mr. D. "The time for speech making is nigh. So shut up. As some of you may have noticed, especially the losers who were grievously injured, camp half blood was attack earlier by three gods who wished to burn the camp to the ground and kill all those who resist. And while I normally support such behavior I can't stand for it at the present. It has been decided that all the children of the traitors gods are to be eaten by hellhounds."

Well, that caused a bit of a stir. Clarrisse, who normally would be making obscene hand gestures looked scared and reached for something under her camo jacket.

"Just Kidding," said Mr. D.

Clarrisse's hand came back up. I saw a flash of something silvery. If she is a traitor what would she have done? What can she do?

"As there is no prove you are as traitorous as the scum you call your parents, you must live. Furthermore , due to the strength of the new attackers we will be imposing new security. For the next three days Prometheus will be guarding the camp with me. Don't worry kids he has very bad judgment. You can see that due to the fact he chose to guard this camp and he is sitting with Peter. Also, after the three days we will have a new guardian none other than-"

Dionysus was cut off. Once more I felt the aching coldness. The hopelessness and fear that comes with the lord of the dead. Hades walked up to Dionysus's table. Chiron bowed respectfully while the satyrs tried to stop their hands from shaking. Hades was probably the most feared god. He looked scary at the moment. His long black hair was flowing over his black t-shirt that had the Slipnot slogan in blue letters. He looked a lot more like Thalia's father than Zeus did. Of course that might just be the taste in music.

"Right. And now Lord Hades has a few words for you," said Mr. D

Hades smiled widely. "Hello, young heroes. You may be asking yourselves why I was chosen to be in charge of your safety. But, who better to keep you alive than the lord of the dead? And while I offer handsome rewards for your souls remember this. If you are dead you can't join Kronos. That is the kind of decisive action that kept on my throne all these years. Any questions?" Even Annabeth looked a bit thrown off. However a girl in Aphrtodite's cabin raised her hand.

"Mr . Hades are you aware that rock sucks?" she asked. "R en B is so much better." She was obviously not the brightest knife in the murder victim. Insulting Hades's music choice's.

Hades looked up. Golden fire appeared in his eyes along with other visions. The girl was already terrified. "Foolish Mortal!" yelled Hades. "No one says R en B on! Rock lives!"

"Hell yeah!" said Thalia, jumping up from her seat. "Hades favors rock!"

"Rock on!" yelled Hades making the classic finger symbol. He then suddenly realized what he was doing. "Uhm, yes. Any other questions?"

No one had any more questions. I went of to my cabin for the night.

* * *

The next morning was pretty weird. Hades kept summoning more and more of his monsters to guard the camp.

"Good Morning," said Annabth sleepily.

"Good morning to you to," I answered. "Quick question. Is Hades trying to get the monsters who really want to kill us , to protect us?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Hades suggested it and Dionysus supported it. That along with the traitor gods turned the vote to allow it."

Alex and Thalia had also gotten up. "Well, I see Hades knows of the attack. So you guys should too" said Alex. "On the last day , before Hades reinforces the borders,the traitor gods will make one final strike. So far we know everyone but Poseidon will be there. So get ready." Three days. And my father was to scared to even show up. "However they don't know Hades is here" said Alex. "It will be over all to quickly."

The next three days were just about like any other days in camp half blood. I trained with Annabeth and Thalia while Alex did "god" work. That's what he called it when he and Dionysus played card games. The had finished with Spades , and went on to Yu-Gi-Oh. Then Magic the gathering. You had to wonder where Mr. D got all those cards. Alex woke as for the next attack on camp half blood.

We were all kitted out in old Greek armor. Annabeth had a blue plume on top of her helmet to represent Athena. Thalia had a white one for Zeus. I was wearing a black and red one. It represented Alex. Mr. D came walking out in his muscled up form. He had a silver disc in the one hand. Alex came in his black jeans and red t-shirt. He had his black blade in one hand and a flaming spear in the other hand. Hades came next. He wore flowing black robes and a black silk vest. Silver armor plates were arranged across his chest. He also carried a long scythe. I guess this was how the "Grim Reaper" thing started. "And now" said Alex "It's time to kick some immortal ass."

Demeter came first. She stood at the edge of the camp , her shield raised protectively. Apollo took up a firing position on a nearby hill. Aphrodite, Ares and Heaphsteus were at the other edge of the camp. It was on. Dionysus made the first move. He threw the silver disc straight at Ares ,who caught it. But that meant his hands were full and he couldn't stop the other disc. Hades had disappeared. He had changed into darkness. Alex then ran straight at Demeter. With one fluid motion he brought down on her. She simply pulled her shield up. It knocked Alex high into the air and also into the firing line of Apollo , who shot four arrows at him. Hades struck then. And I mean struck. With one slash both Heaphsteus and Aphrodite were down. He then shot a column of golden fire at Apollo. Apollo blocked it but let his guard down. Hades disappeared again. Alex didn't actually have to worry. Dionysus brought two of the arrows down with his discs. Alex then came down hard on Demeter who threw him off. She however , forgot about Dionysus who nailed her. Apollo ran. Hades then appeared next to us.

"Now my warriors," he said addressing us. "You have to go. Alex is waiting. Remember Percy, the forests of the dryads are about us safe as a boy band fan at an Iron Maiden concert. Don't worry. Me and D will be fine. Bye!" Hades really wasn't one for goodbyes. He simply picked us up and threw us to Alex , who started flying towards the fabled forest of the dryads.

We arrived three hours later. Alex took us to the entrance where we were greeted. By a dryad. Now a dryad is a monstrous beast with goat legs and a demonic torso. But this one was in a white suit. With a pink shirt underneath.

"Welcome to the forests of the dryads," said the demon goat , who I guess was the greeter. Hmm. Weird. They usually put attractive people at these sort of positions. Although his suit was _very_ nice I - wait. What am I thinking? "Our attractions are the Mares of Diomedes and the grove where Oranos bled to death..."


	10. Inevitable Return of the Great Jeff!

**Inevitable Return of the Great Jeff!**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _The forests of the dryads. The very place where Ouranos bled to death. It was also the location of every immortal feast. It would be a "touristy" location if not for the demons, harpies and of course, the centaurs. They tend to be a mood killer. What's more these were the forests that supplied Luke with his warriors. So they all had to die. Back to my Life!_

"We also have a four star restaurant, but that was discrimination. Just because we eat all our meat raw he subtracted half a star. He then subtracted the other half when we ate him," continued the Dryad. "And you ladies are in luck!" he said, pointing to Thalia and Annabeth. "Adonis is here. It's Aphrodite's turn and she took him here."

"Uh, Alex, isn't Adonis dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, technically," said Alex. "But he made a deal with Aphrodite. Half the year he is alive, the other half he is dead and with Hades's wife, Persephone or something."

"Wait, the guy is fooling around with two gods's wives? I asked. Normally I would have applauded this kind of thing but at the moment it seemed unfair.

"Yep. Been going on for about two thousand years," said Alex. "I guess you hate him already?" he asked. "Oh No," he suddenly breathed. "There he is." Alex pointed towards a tall guy.

Annabeth just couldn't stop staring at the guy. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt insanely jealous of the guy. I wanted to rip his carefully gelled hair and beat him to death with it. Looks wise, this guy was like a cross between Johnny Depp and Brad Pit. He was wearing white pants with a sky blue shirt. It was easy to see I wasn't the only guy who wanted to rip his carefully manicured nails out of his fingers and stick them in his eyes. Thalia appeared to be the only girl who wasn't interested in him.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, oh who am I kidding?" he said in his velvety, soft voice. "Only ladies. The gentlemen are obviously having vivid fantasies about causing bodily harm to my person. There is a down side to being the best looking person in these forests."

"Curse you for raising the bar for the rest of us!" yelled Alex. The dryad didn't even look slightly troubled. I guess he was used to this sort of thing. Or maybe it was the demon face. It's kinda hard to read and so easy to get lost in those soft red eyes, oh crap. Here I go again.

"Yes, Adonis generally has this kind of effect on males," said the dryad. "However, fighting is not permitted. If you do we will kill you. Now, we also have the obvious problem. You do not seem to be on the list."

"List? What List?" asked Alex.

"The list of accepted visitors," explained the dryad. "Due to some unnecessary roughness in the past we must now do background checks on people before they can be allowed entry." _Unnecessary roughness_? What kind of roughness would a demon consider unnecessary? "It was some half blood known as Luke. He sailed here in a ship. Awful business that. We lost several of our best tourist attractions."

Luke came here? Well, considering my luck, Luke will probably ambush us while we walk through the forests. "I don't get it," said Annabeth. "We are in the middle of America. How did he sail here?" Some fine logic there. Mighty fine logic.

The dryad pursed his lips, which afforded us a wonderful view of two nine inch long fangs. "Well, there is a river that runs through the forest. The river, if I remember correctly is actually the remains of Ouranos' blood. The water does taste lovely, however."

"Right," said Alex. "I'm known as Prometheus and I want in."

The dryad paled. Which is hard when your face is red. " My Lord, while I surely wish to allow you entrance, our company policy clearly states a three week waiting period is required." Wow. He just refused a very angry titan entrance. That's slightly more impressive that the Balrog thing with Gandalf. Or maybe the demon was simply very stupid. "You see my lord, I have been trying really hard to raise my performance rating to excellent and - "

Alex cut him off. Unfortunately, not literally. "Look here. You let us in there or I blow you up. Just tell your boss to go complain to me if he objects. And also tell him, he better pray to the god of his choice that he will no longer be quite so flammable." The dryad let us in.

"The forests of the dryads," said Alex, spreading his arms wide. "Home of evil dryads , sort-of-okay centaurs and annoying harpies. We will bring Ouranos back here, but first..." Alex suddenly ran towards Adonis and punched him in the face. "Right. Now, lets go"

Alex calmly led us through the demon filled forests. The forests, were eary at best. Except for the path we walked on everything was entirely overgrown. The leaves had an unnatural sheen. Or maybe I was wrong. Maybe we had made nature loose that sheen. Maybe these forests were the only ones that were still natural. Natural? There was something wrong here. None of the plants had any dead leaves. And not a single leaf came across the path. Everything was perfectly controlled. Almost as if...

Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted there. By a squirrel carrying carrying a severed human head. The head had flaming red hair and a golden earring. He also looked strangely familiar. "Uh, hello Jeff," I said Nervously.

"Hello Percy," answered Jeff. "As you can see I am astride a squirrel. The reason will dazzle you. See , the forests are neutral grounds so no god may use his powers to gaze upon the forests. So they employ spies to do the watching for them. This squirrel is Zeus's spy."

"So, basically you are using Zeus spy to talk to the person Zeus is spying on?" I asked. Thankfully Thalia and Annabeth hadn't noticed me talking to a severed head.

"No offence but it's the only way to get ahead," said Jeff. "Just kidding. I had planned for you to rip the squirrels tongue out so that he won't talk." The squirrel, fearing for his tounge, ran away and dropped Jeff on the path. Note: It probably was one of the squirrels of the Oracle of Delphi, who could talk. They could also see the future.

I took off my sock and used it to pick Jeff up. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm here to give you a status report" said Jeff. "The Princess Andromeda is currently waiting for you at the river of time. . They have a virtually unbeatable army and Kronos is almost completely regenerated. They also don't know you are here. They think this is the only place they can be safe. You are to go in there , kill everyone of them and send Kronos back to Hades. He now had enough of a body for Hades's punishments to be ... creative. But don't worry. The dead will accompany you"

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You want me to crush a practically unbeatable army."

"Right," said Jeff.

"Deal with the dead you send along."

"Right," said Jeff.

"And destroy a titan who can kill me by merely breathing?"

"Right," said Jeff.

"All right. Me and Alex will go and do that," I said.

"You know Percy, you really haven't been very, perceptive of all this," said Jeff treating me to his sinister smile. "You haven't even began to think who the true betrayer is. You fight following others belief. But what do you believe?" Maybe Jeff had something there but I would never know. Because something shot a crossbow bold and it knocked Jeff off my shoulder. Luke. He had one sword around Annabeth's neck.

"Come on Percy, you didn't think it would be this easy did you?" asked Luke with his jaunty smile. Except it now looked evil. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Adonis.

"Oh, somebody can't think up his own style," I said.

"I hate that bastard!" yelled Luke. "He is unbearable! Whenever I see him I want to rip off his head and make him eat it!"

"Relax man. I hate him too," I said. Even though we were mortal enemies, we both hate Adonis. Which shows... something.

"Where was I?" wondered Luke aloud. "Oh right. Percy try anything and Annabeth loses her head. In the really bad way." Gah! How many "head" jokes am I going to have to take? "Now Percy," said Luke, and a weird lizard man pushed me between the shoulder blades. "Follow."

Luke's warriors weren't what you would call fun lovers. The jostled me and Thalia the whole time. They even subdued Alex but no one really tried to bother him. The Princess Andromeda stood before us in the twilight.

Luke led us unto his ship. The people still seemed to be in their weird hypnotized state. Some kids were playing in the pool while the adults sunbathed. Luke eyed them wearily. "Right everyone. It's curfew!" Everybody stood up and left. Night was falling on the ship. "So everyone is here. How wonderful," said Luke rubbing his hands together. He shot one of his "charming" smiled at Thalia. "Well Thalia, I trust Percy and Annabeth have been filling your head with all sorts of lies. While I may be a traitorous bastard I'm not the one who is kowtowing to the gods here. I'm not the one simply watching as they destroy the world. I'm the only one here who wants it to change. The one that wants to help. The west is rotten to the core. The gods are at its core. And the core is the part you throw away." Luke finished his speech.

Thalia didn't even answer. She was looking at Luke with a look beyond hatred. Alex filled the silence. "What do you want?" he asked. "You don't capture a titan and his merry band of half bloods just to admit you're a scheming bastard."

Luke smiled. "Percy is going to tell us how to free Lord _Okeanos._ You are going to use your power to finish Kronos's regeneration. You will take us to your tomb and bring him back. Thalia has the option of joining us or dying. Annabeth will be our handy hostage."

Alex smiled thinly. "You're planning has one fatal flaw," said Alex. "We are on water" Ah. I doubt Luke really forgot about it, but I'm not sure if he knew that I spent 1039 smoothed out underworld hours training. The ship started to move uncontrollably as I increased the speed of the waves. The guards and Luke struggled to regain their footing and for a second me, Annabeth and Thalia were safe. That was Alex needed. With three flaming blasts the guys who were holding swords to us were flame grilled. Alex then tried something else. Unfortunately Luke seemed to suspect something like this would happen. Also he didn't seem to acknowledge just how powerful Alex was. So all hell broke loose.

I don't really know what happened to Alex and Annabeth then. All I knew was me and Thalia were thrown to the other side of the boat. Luckily an inflatable boat was there to break Thalia's fall and a hypnotized person was there to break mine. Thalia stood up shakily. "That asshole!" she yelled. Ohhhh! She looked really angry now. "I can't believe he would do that!"

"Calm down," I said irritably. "We are on a cruise ship filled with monsters. We also have a titan to kill. So your old friend has switched sides. Big deal! My own father betrayed me, remember?" I know I sounded mean but I couldn't help it. Thalia looked at me. He eyes made her look hurt and angry at the same time.

"Percy don't act like you have anything to be sad about," she said looking me straight in the eye. "Luke was my friend. My best friend. We did everything together. Your so called father hasn't spent a single day with you. He only bothered claiming you so you could be his stupid weapon." Sure I was hurt by that, but I was used to that. I was even more used to hiding it.

"Come on. We have a Titan to kill." I said, walking towards Luke's stateroom. For some reason Thalia followed me without making a comment.

My dream seemed to be coming true. No, I don't means it's my dream to walk around a ship with Thalia, I'm talking about the dream I had a long time ago on the sea of monsters. I didn't need to ask for directions. Hades had sent his shades to help me. They guided me towards the drawing room. Sure , they were dead spirits but they were also pretty good conversationalists. "Lord Perseus" whispered one shade. "Several guards are in the next corridor. Should we go around them?"

"No problem," I said, drawing Riptide. "We will go right through them." The guards were more of those freaky lizard men. Thalia took silver chains and put them on her wrists. Of course. The shield. Too bad she wouldn't have the time to use it. I caused a wave to gently rock the Princess Andromeda. The next one caused the room to shake worse than comic book guy when he is dancing. The one lizard fell and impaled the lizard guy in front of him.

"You team killing loser!" yelled the other lizard as his friend bled to death. I didn't even bother to break my stride as I drove Riptide though the other lizard guy. The other lizard made the smart choice and ran.

"Here we are," I said, opening the doors to the ballroom. This time I was treated to a grand view of the forests of the dryads. The shades around me went nuts. " _Beware, Traps. Trickery._ " they whispered. Kronos''s sarcophagus glowed with an almost unnatural light. I uncapped riptide, and tried to move. But I couldn't. Some force was holding me back. It gripped my heart and stopped me completely. Like a really bad asthma attack.

"Well, Seaweed Brain?" asked Thalia who was now standing right next to me. "Are we going to stop him or not?" I still couldn't move. "Fine. Leave it to me and Aegis." She tapped her wrists and the shield formed. The shield with medusa's head for an imprint. The shades fled before her shield. Thalia started to walk towards the sarcophagus.

"No!" I tried to warn her, but it was like one of those nightmares where your words get lost in your throat. Thalia pushed open.

"No! It can't be!" yelled Thalia. Kronos started laughing really loudly and evilly. Why do villains always do that? "No!" yelled Thalia again as golden light engulfed her.

I remember thinking that Thalia probably was doomed. But it didn't happen like that. What did happen was that Alex blasted a hole through the stateroom's wall and yanked Thaila out of the light. For the first time I could see what Thalia saw. And it was not pretty. Kronos had started to reform. Started. Not finished. He had both his arms and legs, sure. But he only had half his face and a large chunk was missing from his chest. He spoke in ancient Greek. "Well ,brother" he said addressing Alex. "It's been a long time"

"Not long enough," said Alex. "It was, what, 30 000 years?"

"Yes," answered Kronos. "Thirty thousand years chained to a rock and having your liver eaten. Yes, you must have been having a blast. You really should've sided with me."

"Yes. Chained to a rock as opposed to being chopped into a few hundred pieces and left to rot," said Alex. "There are things worth sacrificing for. I have lost way to much time, but at least I still have my power. The very thing you crave."

Kronos smiled as much as you could smile with only half your head left. "Tell me, _brother_ if I'm so weak would I be able to do this?" Kronos raised one clawed hand and golden light shot flew gently from it. The light gently enclosed Alex. When the light disappeared Alex was laying on the floor. He wasn't moving. Luke chose that moment to come out of his hiding place. He kicked my legs out from under me and smiled coldly at Thalia.

"Now do you see what you are up against? You have no chance," he said with a new, cocky grin. Luke really should pay more attention to girls. Because he didn't seem to notice Annabeth sneaking towards Kronos's open casket. He did however place a really nice boot on my neck. Annabeth then did something I wouldn't have thought of. She threw her bronze knife at Kronos. And it was not pretty. To justify: he would now have to make due with one forth of a smile.

"You!" yelled Luke at Annabeth. "My spy informs me you think you know everything. Well, don't you know you were supposed to die?" Luke raised Backbiter to also snapped his fingers and two men came and grabbed Thalia. He also took his foot off my neck. "I should have done this when you sent me that badly written valentine!" said Luke as he stepped closer.

"You jerk! It took my two hours to write that!" answered Annabeth, looking hurt.

Luke looked really angry now. "Annabeth, you are dyslexic. The word sandy doesn't have a l in it - " Unfortunately Luke was stopped. I put him in an incredible amount of pain. See, Riptide and Timmy were out of reaching distance so I gave him a swift tug of the gonads.

"Percy you scuzbag! I'm going to - " The next tug wasn't exactly swift. It was in slow motion. Add another power to my list of superpowers: The only male who could see that and not flinch. He was somewhat in pain so I grabbed Riptide and bashed his head in with it. The two guards eyed me wearily. Fortunately they were morons. See, to fight me they let go of Thalia. Thalia then had an excellent opportunity to backstab them. She took it.

The shades led us out of the ship quickly and easily. They warned us if any guards were in the corridors and we avoided them easily. The only problem was Alex. He was knocked out, but not exactly light. We were soon outside at the river of time. Alex opened his eyes for a few seconds. "Water." he said. "Water!" I scooped up some water into my hand and then into his mouth. Alex stood up, like nothing had happened. He then took two vials and filled them up with water. "Come on. There isn't much time left." He then started leading us back into the forests. After a few minutes of ill fated conversation we arrived.

The tomb of Ouranos. It was a lot like the ancient Greek architecture. I get see Annabeth looking around as if searching for tips. There were three statues around the central coffin. One of Kronos, one of Zeus and one of Oranos. Alex looked around. "This place was built a lifetime ago. It was built by the giants to try and get Oranos to help them. Unfortunately, Ares and Poseidon discovered it and stopped them from using it. However, they did not destroy the resurrection device. Alex took the two vials and poured them into a small hole. The effect was, shocking. Me, Alex, Annabeth and Thalia were all thrown back into the trees.

I stood up shakily and stared at the figure that stood in the center of the monument. Oranos was in perfect condition , but then again he had a lot more time than Kronos to regenerate. All he need was some of his life blood. And the river off time was created by his life blood. He was an impressive figure. He was wearing blue-gray robes with a staff in one hand and a sword in the other. His eyes were pitch black and he had steel gray hair. I didn't know what else to do. I bowed before the first titan. Annabeth and Thalia were still knocked out. Alex then bowed before him too. They're eyes, firey red and pitch black, met. "Hello Father," said Alex in ancient Greek. Oranos placed his sword on Alex's neck.


	11. Thunderstruck

**Thunderstruck**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

So, to summarize, I had raised an evil Titan, defeated an evil Titan and had fallen in love with a dryad. Or maybe that last one was a bit iffy. Anyway, the afore mentioned evil Titan now had a sword placed against my friends neck. Worse still, I couldn't help but feel that I'm missing something. Some piece of this whole thing doesn't click. Somehow Kronos is once again manipulating me. Or then again, maybe he isn't . Back to my life!

Ouranos looked into his son's eyes. "For a time I wondered who would be the one to bring me back. I didn't really I except you, the one who sent me here."

Alex didn't pale, or back down. He just raised his head, seemingly oblivious to the sword that was digging into his neck. Hell, (or Tartarus) he was tough. "Technically," began Alex, "I wasn't the one who sent you here. I didn't even lay a hand on you. Or a sword for that matter."

Ouranos smiled, but didn't take the sword off Alex's neck. "Yes, you didn't actually harm me. All you did was obliterate all my warriors so that they couldn't help me against Kronos's army," said Ouranos.

Alex knocked the sword off his neck and stood up. "We can argue about how exactly I caused your fall later. The thing is, I brought you back."

Ouranos folded his arms across his chest and stood back. He raised himself slightly from the ground, thin trails of black light running off his body unto the forest floor. His nails turned and shot out gold light and he threw both his arms back. Spielberg would've been jealous. The entire forest seemed to truly come alive. In a few seconds the entire tomb was overgrown by wild growth. Plants overcame every thing. Annabeth looked slightly pained and Alex looked slightly amused.

"You know, these days we don't bother with those effects," said Alex dryly.

Ouranos looked up. "The gods mustn't know the method of my return. I suspect I have a sizeable amount of gods against me right?" asked Ouranos.

Almost bestial. "Yeah, there are plenty of them. The ones you have to worry about most are called Zeus and Kronos." It was weird that Alex didn't immediately name my dad. I was getting the idea that he felt this was a touchy subject to me.

Ouranos looked thoughtful for a moment, looked at me, and then back at Alex who gave him a slight nod. "Of course. Zeus will want to sent me straight back to the hellish place Kronos sent me too." What kind of place would a Titan consider hellish? I'm thinking, a perpetual Avril Lavigne concert. With Mr. Rogers on the bass.

"Well, yeah," said Alex. "He'll probably want to organize a council meeting right?" asked Alex.

"Yes, definitely," said Ouranos. "Well, gather your merry band of half bloods. Except for the blue eyed girl. She doesn't look too merry. Anyways, we have to go prepare for the meeting."

Alex nodded and put me and Annabeth on his shoulders. Ouranos put Thalia on his shoulder. Both Thalia and Annabeth looked a bit too shocked to say anything. But Thalia still managed it.

"Ouranos, am I right when I say if your face is seen on Olympus the gods loose they're ability to keep the other Titans in Erubus?" asked Thalia. Ohh, that might be a problem.

"Yes," said Ouranos. "In fact if any Titan puts a foot on Olympus they loose a great deal of they're power. You see, Olympus is seen as the gods home. Nature itself has accepted that fact. So if a Titan places his foot Olympus, nature itself becomes confused and recognizes the titans also as gods. So then the gods, in essence loose no power, but the titans regain, to a certain measure, they're powers. With they're power back they will be able, with luck to ensure a means of escape from Tartarus or Erebus, as you call it."

Did he actually listen to what he was saying? Beethoven is deaf and even wouldn't be able to listen to that for more than seven seconds. Not in fact listening, but more like washing the words over his like music, but being unable to actually hear what is being said, he, that is to say Beethoven, would, 0h crap now I'm starting too.

"So this is where Heaphsteus gets it from?" said Alex, shaking his head. "Come on, lets go to my base."

"You have a base?" I asked. This was starting to get more like a RPG game than real life.

"Yeah," said Alex, grinning. "I always went there after school. Oh, and the woman you thought was my mom was actually a stray dog I found in Cleveland."

Alex and Ouranos continued flying eventually landing us at Alex's house. He led us past the décor, which when free from mist proved to only be sandpaper. Weird. Anyway Alex then took us into his base. Or his basement. It also seemed to be paradise. There was a lounge with a TV and a couple of game stations, the walls were decorated with black and white posters. There was even a cooler with nectar and coke next to the computer and the sounds of _My chemical romance_ filled the air. Alex, you just gotta love him.

"Right, this is the base," said Alex. "We probably won't be here long. I just have to check my e-mail." Alex switching on his PC.

Annabeth looked scared and uncomfortable in the base. Thalia was looking through Alex's CD's. She still couldn't stop talking about the fact that just about every band she liked had over 3 new cd's out. Oranos was hovering behind Alex as he started to check his e-mail.

"Can you see if my e-mail has come through?" asked Oranos.

"I don't think so," said Alex. "I mean you were dead long before I invented fire, never mind when Hermes invented the internet. Who's going to send you a message?"

"You'll be surprised," said Ouranos. "There you go," he said, after running his hand over the keyboard. "Now lets see if what's in my inbox."

"Dear god," commented Alex, and I think he was referring to Hermes. "You have over a billion messages!"

Woah! It seems the god of time has never heard of spam filtering.

"I may already be a winner, advertisements for deodorant and encyclopedia and Paris Hilton's cell phone number? How did I get this crap?" asked Ouranos.

"I have no idea," said Alex. "However, lets check my mail." Alex typed a few things. "Hmm. Well I have the location of the gods council. We are expected so it's not going to be on Olympus."

"Then where is it going to be?" asked Ouranos.

Alex grinned. " At the McDonalds at maple street," he said.

Two hours, three cabs and four fashion crises later we were in the McDonalds. To say fashion crisis was an understatement. It took us forever to get Oranos to take off his robes and when he did, he did it right in front of us. Without warning. I almost went blind but I survived by covering my eyes with old pizza slices. We then went through a suit, which he blasted into oblivion. I got some basic scaring but I'm still okay. We then went for jeans and a t-shirt but he hated that two. Tracksuit? No. In the end we had to let him go in his blue gray robes and a sweater. We calmly entered the McDonalds.

Where to begin. All the god's were arranged around some tables with a couple of open spots for us. At the head of the table sat Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus had a pin striped suit with a large tomato sauce stain on it on. Poseidon was wearing white pants with a mint green shirt that said "Kiss me I'm the sea god". Not exactly discreet. Hades had chosen a simple outfit. He wore jeans with a dark blue button down shirt and his hair was dyed lime green. Just your normal family gathering. With gods. And titans.

"Oh, so we are all here now," said Zeus, and swept his hands over his children and brothers.

"We've already ordered so you may place your orders now," said Hermes, who was wearing a tracksuit with a sky blue shirt. His curly black hair was hidden under a pink baseball cap.

We sat and placed our orders. "I'll have a Big Mac," said Thalia.

"Super sized chicken nuggets," said Alex.

"I'll have four quarter pounder meals, seven chicken fold over meals, nineteen big mac meals and a fillet of fish. With diet cokes. I have to watch my figure," said Oranos. Yep, he was an American god alright, but then again he hadn't eaten in a couple of thousand years.

"Yes," said Zeus. "Now gentlemen, let the meeting begin. You may produce your spies." Zeus had his squirrel, Hades had Jeff and Poseidon had an elk. Ares and Apollo also had spies but they weren't impressive. A magpie and a pig.

"I will never understand why you use that corpse less head," said Poseidon, looking at Jeff.

"Named Jeff," interjected Hades. Ah ha! Good to see someone who's on the ball.

"I don't care what his name is!" said Poseidon angrily. "He had no legs! Or arms! He can't be a spy! For the love of god, he is spineless!" yelled Poseidon. Hmmm. I'm not sure but I think my dad was referring Aphrodite there. Cause she is really hot.

"This may sound strange, but the only way to get ahead is to get a head!" said Hades and started laughing.

"Very good master," said Jeff, chuckling. "But mind you don't get a big head," he added.

"I don't need to get a big head," said Hades. "You're doing just fine!"

"Oh dear god," said Poseidon, and I think he was referring to himself there. "How may head jokes to these guys have?" he asked, burying his in his hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Jeff. "Because you look like you have a head ache. "Of course, when I have a head ache, I just ache!"

"If these trivialities do not end right no I will thunder strike everyone of you," said Zeus. Ohh, he looked stressed. Obviously he didn't get all of the jokes.

"Oh come on guys," said Hades and picked Jeff up. "Look! He's smiling at you," he said to Poseidon. "But hey, I can't say if he likes you in _that_ way."

Poseidon was about to avenge himself when Annabeth brought our order. Unfortunately, she was followed by an angry looking manager. "Mister Smith," she said, addressing Zeus. "You promised the elk and the squirrel would be the worst. But a severed human head. No way can that be allowed in the restaurant. The health inspector will surely close us down if he hears about this," she said. Her badge read _Jude_ but I wasn't going to call her that.

"Oh great," said Jeff sarcastically. "This crap again. First I can't go on carnival rides. Or the bathroom. Then the movie theater assistant refuses to believe I'm older that eighteen. I am three hundred fricking years old. I should be allowed to watch whatever I want and-"

"Sir," interrupted the manager, addressing Hades. "Please stop the ventriloquism. It really looks as if the head is talking." Ah. She obviously didn't believe in Jeff. The poor guy.

Hades, however, looked fired up. He was the skulking lord of the dead, evil, cynical and hard rocking. But no one messed with his guys. No one, except Hades himself. You could see that by the way he removed Jeff's head from his body. He made one clean slice with a sword. One lovingly clean slice in a room with newspapers on the floor.

"Lady," said the lord of the dead, and he looked like it. His hair reverted to black, all light seemed to flee from the room and everyone felt fear beyond anything grip there hearts. Ohhh, Ouranos has some competition. "If you so much as try to remove Jeff, my family friendly head spy, I will turn your entire staff into rats and call the health inspector so that they will close you down. I will then turn your arms and legs into cheese and let the rats eat them. Afterwards I shall put you in a dance club and leave you there until the second hand smoke kills you. Do I make myself clear?" asked Hades.

You may think it's crazy, but the manager believed him and ran off. Then again, it's almost impossible to look into Hades's eyes and not believe he can do anything. Anyway, Zeus had, had enough. "This meeting shall now come to order!" he yelled, causing thunder to cover the walls. Some couples were thunderstruck, but I was okay. That was all that really mattered.

Poseidon looked up. "Finally," he said angrily. "Elk, tell them what you told me," said Poseidon, gesturing at the Elk.

The Elk stood up and bowed before Lord Zeus. "Suck up!" yelled Jeff.

"Hades, you will control your head or lose it," said Poseidon irritably.

"Hey! That was actually mildly amusing!" said Hades.

"Oh for the love of god!" said Poseidon, and this time I think he was referring to Zeus. But Zeus was to busy eating to help. "Elk, just deliver the damn report," he said angrily.

"Yes, my lord," said the Elk, bowing his head. When he did that, I could see through the mist and saw some weird silver horns and flashing red eyes. Freaky. I did not want to know what the "Elk" really was.

"I have, as my orders say, been watching the Princess Andromeda. The situation those not look good. All monsters swarm to the place for the chance to rip the hated half bloods to shreds. I am not sure of the cause , but some sort of enormous power hangs over the ship. It is great, perhaps too great to be stopped. It proved it's strength when Lord Prometheus tried to destroy the ship. It stopped him quickly and effectively." finished the Elk. Alex nodded. He obviously knew something was weird about that ship.

"Mr. Elk," began Zeus. "If we were to attack the ship, what is the most likely result of the attack?

"My lord, my answer is doubtful. The power they have should be sufficient to stop any attack we can launch, save if the entire big three would make one final charge together. Otherwise, it is hopeless. Of course, if the power can be used offensively, there is a large chance that any attack will fail." said the Elk.

Zeus stroked his beard, deep in thought. "What is exactly is the nature of this power, as you call it. You haven't been very specific on how it works." said Zeus.

"My Lord, the power seems to work exactly like the power of Kronos, only it's wielded by the half blood Luke. My lord it would seem, this power is actually Kronos who has somehow manifested himself in side of the half blood." Said the elk. "What's worse it seems to contain not only the power of the titan lord, but also of several other gods. It is like when he merged his powers with the other Titans to remove Lord Oranos from his throne."

"Can this power be used to destroy us?" asked Zeus, his face expressionless.

"No my lord. We have concluded that Luke can only use it on the ship, and even then, only when close to Kronos's sarcophagus . My lord, he is lacking a body, and having taken Luke's mind for his own , is capable of granting him the power of the Titan lord. However, when Kronos returns he will definitely retake his power and leave Luke to rot."

Oh, so maybe isn't as bad he seems. Maybe after harboring a slight grudge against the gods, Kronos entered his dreams and turned it into full fledged hatred. Or maybe he's just a bastard. Yep, I'm sticking with that explanation.

Zeus looked up. "My dear half-bloods," he said addressing me, Thalia and Annabeth. "It seems that you would have to infiltrate the ship and destroy either Luke, or the sarcophagus. That should place a dent in his regeneration plans and also ensure Luke doesn't continue using Kronos's power. You'll actually be doing the lad a favour" said Zeus, looking at Annabeth. " In the end, using Kronos's power would put an incredible strain on his body, killing him slowly. Now mister Elk would that be all?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, my lord," said the Elk and returned to his position next to Poseidon.

"Hades what is your and Jeff's reports?" asked Zeus.

"Get them Jeff," said Hades, tiredly, dipping his chips in Ketchup. He didn't really participate in meetings. He just listened, and when he was alone, decided what he was going to do. The lord of the dead worked alone. Except for his one side kick, Jeff! Awesome!

"Well, my lords and Poseidon," said Jeff, looking around the tables at the gods and goddesses. "It would seem that the all half bloods outside of the strongholds in Disney land and half blood hill are either being wiped out or are joining Luke. So far we've lost over forty half bloods. Twenty three joined Luke, fourteen were murdered by him and three died in a situation involving an egg timer, an atomic bomb and a paint roller."

Zeus looked up, his eyes grave. "Jeff I don't want you to paint a good picture here. On the subject of half-bloods, how may of the ones outside the camp half blood and Disney land are going to survive?" asked Zeus.

Jeff smiled a sad version of his cocky smile. "My lord, if things continue like this only the ones who agree to serve Luke are going to survive. However most of the half bloods have relocated to the Disney Land strongholds. It looks grim" concluded Jeff.

"Indeed it does," said Zeus. "Artemis and Hades I want you to help with the defense of Disney Land. Ensure you can be there in the blink of an eye to protect those half bloods there" said Zeus. "And now, for my own report. Nederhosen, you may begin," said Zeus and the squirrel jumped onto the table.

"Mighty Lords and ladies," began the squirrel. "I bring fair news. The forges have had a massive yield this year. We have enough weapons to blow the Titans straight back to Tartarus should the need arise" said the squirrel joyfully. There was some clapping at this, and Ares and Apollo exchanged knowing glances. Zeus was to busy spying on me to get Nederhosen to gather any real information.

"Now Ares and Apollo, do you have anything to report on the Cyclopes and the lizard warriors?" asked Zeus.

"No, my Lord they are both being unusually still," said Ares. Obviously a lie. There were more lizards people on Luke's ship then I had leg my legs were really hairy.

"Right then, let us proceed to the less pleasant part of this experience. And I don't mean the bill. I mean Oranos over there," said Zeus.

Oranos smiled stiffly. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm only here to kill Kronos. After that, I don't really know what I would do. Maybe haunt some people, start a fast food restaurant chain, whatever. I only want to be able to do to my son as he did to me," finished Oranos.

There was a weird kind of silence in the room. Every knew it made sense, but no one was really sure weather or not they could trust him. Hades spoke up. "I may not know about love" he said leaning into a more comfortable position, "but I know about hating. And this guy really hates his son. We don't have to worry about him betraying us until Kronos is dead" finished Hades.

You could see Hades left Oranos a hint in his word choices. Until Kronos is "Dead". Meaning the second he Kronos is dead, Zeus will turn on him. And Oranos will probably be ready, and that will start another war. I had no idea how, but I knew Hades didn't have time for that kind of crap. He would plot and ensure that Oranos fails in his plans. That was a warning in more than one way.

"Right," said Zeus, standing up. "Well, Thalia and Percy, you have your orders." Lord Zeus was about to leave, yet failed.

"Oh no, you bastard!" yelled Hades."You're paying this time!'


	12. Rock Out to Old School

**Rock out to Old School**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _I'm getting sick of this. The betrayal, constant fighting and the cheese burgers. I think I'm becoming bored with them. I was reunited with my father, the all-powerful Poseidon. And he acted like I didn't even exist. He looked worried, and it looked liked it hurt him not to meet my eyes. These plots were running deeper. It seemed to be Kronos's doing, the deception upon deception. But this was different. Zeus was acting recklessly, but still ceaselessly. Hades had readied himself and made the alliances he thought was necessary. His and Zeus's armies were ready. My father was the real mystery. His move was yet to be made. The unpredictable sea god. Every god was ready. And in the end there wasn't a god left to trust. Back to my life!_

Zeus turned and deftly went to pay Jude. Alex stood up along with Oranos. Mr. D also came closer. He looked a lot better than he usually did. He could make himself look incredible, but he chose not to. Or maybe he just wanted his form to match his personality. I never asked him. Maybe he was just one of those look like no one is watching types.

"Well guys, while you guys risk your lives trying to take down Luke, me and Oranos have to go and spend some time with Hades" said Alex. "Fill Oranos in on every thing that happened in the last one hundred thousand years."

"That may take some time," I said.

"It may," said Alex, eyes flashing dangerously. "But it's our sworn duty as the lords of fire of time and fire respectively, as the warrior who are , even now striving to save humanity. As titans. And besides, you're going back to camp so we have time to kill."

"And where better to kill it than the land of the dead," said Oranos. "But seriously. The time difference between the dead and the living was created by me. I can control it exactly like I please. That's why I always got time" Okay it's official. The next person to make a joke like that will be skewered upon their own spine. Ha! Ha! Who's the king of violent imagery?

Mr. D stepped over to us. "Hello kids," said Mr. D, looking kind and pleasant. You may note I seem kind and pleasant. Spooky! That was right on! "Well, you are wrong. I'm my usual bitter misery loving self. Isn't that a hoot?" asked Mr.D

"Not really," said Annabeth. Weird. She probably wasn't into the vibe of enjoying other's misery.

"You may be right!" said Mr. D. "But there's a small problem with your theory. You are wrong. Anyways, I'm here to take you back to Camp Half Blood for mission prep."

"I would say we are leaving you in good hands but we aren't," said Alex. "Look!" he said, pointing at Mr.D's hands. "Probably never even heard of moisturizers."

"Complaints of the state of my hands notwithstanding, they're coming with me," said Mr. D "Come on kids. To my SUV."

"No way" said Thalia, crossing her hands across her chest. "No way am I driving in that Ozone destroying machine." Thalia was an environmentalist? I must say, I did not see that coming. Actually I can't actually say, because these are my sarcastic inner driven thoughts and, Ah. You probably know what I mean.

Mr. D sighed and Alex cringed while Oranos looked merely curious.

"I'm sorry, but global warming doesn't really exist," said Alex. "You see, after one of D's parties Helios, the sun god got drunk. Unfortunately he went a little crazy with the whole, giving light to the planet thing. He burned right through the ozone layer and would've destroyed the entire earth if not for Apollo. He sobered Helios up. Used something called milk. No idea what that is. Unluckily for us Helios wasn't entirely focused afterwards and wound up blowing up the Hindenburg."

"So basically global warming is a lie?" asked Thalia, looking dumbstruck. One of these days I'm going to have to get Alex to tell me history from the god's point of view. It should be funny.

"Yeah," said Alex. "We screwed up pretty badly. But one day we'll make things right. Well, gotta go," said Alex, and he and Oranos left. I'm pretty sure Alex was telling the truth. He would try to make things right.

Mr. D SUV wasn't really comfortable. We were all forced to sit in the back seat and Annabeth was squashing me into the car door. Leave it to the god of wine to actually reengineer his car just so that we would be extremely uncomfortable.

Annabeth looked at me. "Percy, I have a question" she said. "If you like a girl, how would you let her know?"

Ohhhh, this called for a smoothness beyond gravy. I crossed my legs and put my hands on my knees. Which felt weird in the jeans I was wearing. Now gents, listen closely. Or read closely. Or whatever. "Annabeth, prepared to be shocked by the sheer smoothness in my actions," I began. "Yawn," I said and put my arm around Annabeth. Note: I didn't actually yawn. I just said Yawn. As an actual word.

"Right," said Annabeth blushing slightly but still grinning.

"When you two are done flirting can you please stop breathing? All this air is bad for my complexion," said Mr. D.

"Oh shut up D," said Thalia irritably. I didn't actually attempt to remove my arm, but I did lower my level of smoothness. Annabeth didn't really seem to mind. Damn. I thought the smoothness was a nice touch. "Your name is too Hip Hop for me D" said Thalia. "Speaking of which can you put some music on?" asked Thalia hopefully.

"Sure," said Mr. D and smiled. Oh No. Someone is about to become extremely miserable then. "Here's some old school for you" said Dionysus and placed a cd in his Cd player. Oh No. Me and Annabeth might survive but Thalia was doomed. The dreaded music of-

"No!" yelled Thalia. "Not Duran Duran!"

"You know, being nice is really hard work," said Mr. D conversationally. "I went to Hades and asked what music you liked. He said Heavy Metal. But unfortunately I didn't have time to go browsing. So I just grabbed the album he said he would play if you ever came to the fields of the punishments."

"Percy," said Thalia weakly. "I don't think I'm going to make it . You can have my Cd's. And Annabeth can have my.."

"Okay , if it'll stop your whining I will change the band," said Mr. D. Thalia sat up, looking beter. Color returned to the world. Somewhere, somewhere close, Smells like teen spirit was playing. The world was at peace. "You'll enjoy this! The Bee Gee's!" said Mr. D. Thalia fell back. The world returned to darkness. Somewhere, somewhere close, the Bee Gee's were playing. Oh Crap. It was coming from the speakers! No!

We arrived at camp, hollowed and defeated. Mr. D came and addressed us joyfully. "Kids, Kids. I feel like were family now. You're annoying and I hate you but I can't kill you. Just like the family. Now you had well planned , well written objectives, but I lost them. So I'm afraid all I can offer you is this Duran Duran CD."

"Please tell me you are kidding," said Annabeth. I like that girl. So much faith.

"Of course I'm kidding!" said Mr. D . "I also have this nifty Bee Gee's cd for you"

"Can you at least tell us what exactly we are supposed to do?" I asked. Of course, you may be asking why I'm trying to get information that good lead to my death. Of course what I can do, is tell them I defeated the titans, hope nothing happens for three years and then backstab the gods. Subtle, yet refined.

Mr. D smiled. "Alright, here's your objectives. You have to infiltrate the Princess Andromeda , avoid the hordes of monsters, hypnotized mortals, traitorous half bloods and the mortal with the power that is three times greater than Zeus's. Then all you have to do is destroy the sarcophagus's main red jewel. Or just trash the whole thing. But make sure that jewel is smashed. And make sure none of it comes on you." he said.

"Why can't any of the jewel pieces come on me?" I asked. I wasn't really worried about the afore mentioned hordes of monsters. If I was right, there would be nothing to avoid.

"Because mortal" said Mr. D. "That jewel is actually an diamond in which Luke and Kronos's blood are mixed. It is the way Kronos is giving his power to Luke. But more importantly, while Kronos was laying in Tartarus he could've gotten any sort of disease. If the blood touches you, you could get Aids or something. On second thought, make sure the blood touches you" said Mr. D.

"Right," said Thalia irritably. "When to we go?" she asked. Ah. Someone wants some vengeance. I don't know why, but I have a sudden craving for popcorn. Weird.

"Now" said Mr. D "Here's what you need. The blueprints to the Princess Andromeda, a long sword for Annabeth, seeing as she carelessly lost her knife and a chair, in case you get tired and need to sit down."

"Please," I said. "In the name of all gods, titans and monsters even the one I don't like, tell me your joking." I know the guy was disturbed but this is ridiculous.

"You are right," said Mr. D. "Were the hell are we going to get the blueprints of the ship? Yeesh!" You think things can't get worse, but they can.

That was officially the second worse mission prep in my life. The last one which was before my so called "greatest" quest was far worse. But that's life. One minute you are a hero, the next you are some lame side kick called Ron. Yup, it sucks. Anyways, we calmly walked through the dunes towards the lake. I started walking into the water, which was kinda difficult.

"Percy, take the damn chair of your back," said Thalia. Fine. But it did seem like a practical idea at the time.

"Percy, I have a question," said Annabeth. "If your father can't help you, who are you going to be praying to?"

That made sense. Fortunately my dad wasn't the only one with sea power. "Lord Hades, hear my call," I began. There was blind faith, and there was hoping. I had no idea what Hades would send, or if he would even send anything.

Annabeth's eyes were wide. "Percy you know that only the dead obey Hades, right?" she asked. Damn logic.

"One day I would find the god of logic, I would find out what he has against me, and then I would choke him with his overly long hair," I said.

"Logically that plan would require the god to have long hair," said Annabeth. Okay, that god is doomed. I don't care if he can't die, I'll kill him until he does die from it. Unluckily for me, we were interrupted. A long, old and very dead looking raft popped out of the water.

"Hello," said a dead skeleton who was standing on the raft. "May I say sir and madam look lovely?" he asked.

Oh crap. As I later found out, Charon had decided to branch out. He started a multi level business which involved transporting mortals and gods around. If you were stuck in the recording room without American Express you could work it off in his business.

"Right," I said. "Me and the madam, as well as Thalia need to get to the Princess Andromeda. What do you charge for that kind of thing?" I asked.

"Two drachmas," said the skeleton without a pause.

Right. Next time I was praying to a god which sent free transportation. "I'm afraid all I have is this chair," I said, beckoning the nice chair.

"I said _Drachmas,_ not a _chair_ ," said the skeleton angrily. This was going to require stealth. The guy had a pouch of Drachmas on his belt. So I did what any sensible person would do. I punched his head of his body and quickly removed two drachmas from the pouch.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" yelled the skeleton.

"You have a very punchable face," I said, handing him the two drachmas.

"Right," said the skeleton. "Now kids, close your eyes and kiss yourselves goodbye. I was a taxi driver in my life and this raft has no limits." Why couldn't the god of logic help me now?

We sped along the ocean reaching speeds of up to seven hundred knots per hour. Ah. I have more knowledge on the sea than anyone else. Too bad I don't know what the hell a knot is. We slowed down. Thalia and Annabeth looked seasick. Well, it was about to get a lot worse. The Princess Andromeda was standing before us. Believe me when I say you never want to attract the wrath of the sea god when you are on a boat. Cause he can do so much more than I'm about to do. I lifted my hand calmly and twisted. I could almost feel the waves moving through me, ready to obey my, oh so stylish will.

"You should have accepted the chair," I said coldly and used the waves the hurl the raft on top of the ship. Thalia looked down at her hands. The chains started to expand, and she drew her own rather thin blade. Annabeth lifted her own sword. I guess her mom sent her the sword. It looked like it was designed just for her.

"You know I'm going to have to charge you extra for this," said the skeleton angrily. Foolish ex-mortal! Not even the dead are safe from Timmy! Oh. I suddenly realized how lame that sounded. I'm going to have to rename that sword.

I drew Riptide and Timmy. "I'm sorry skeleton guy, but you have to die. Again," I said and slashed him with Timmy. Yup. That sounds really bad.

"So Seaweed brain, how are you going to get these guys to look the other way?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm going to get creative," I said. I stood at the front of the ship, ripping off _Titanic._ It's times like these I really glad I don't get sea sick. The sea started churning beneath the ship, causing it to slow down. I literally reversed the current. Soon they would be forced to turn and. Hmm. That was quick. See, If the current reverses unto itself it would form a "freak wave" If they are turning I can smash the entire side of the ship in. By the way, those sea documentaries are wrong. Freak waves are not formed by the rapid absorption of energy through waves fusing them together and forming a new super wave. No. Super waves are formed by either me or my dad being pissed. In the sense of being drunk or very angry.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Thalia. Surprisingly not many people are used to or enjoy watching a thirty foot tall wall of water bash into a ship. Especially if they're on the ship. By the time I was down, I got shouted at four times and slapped twice.

"If you are so smart who are we going to get off the ship before it sinks?" demanded Annabeth. Hmm. She sounded angry. Must be the sea sickness.

"I created a whirlpool. See, this way the water enters the ship, gets sucked out and then reabsorbed back into the current. The current then goes into the whirlpool and repeats the process," I explained.

"Do you have any idea what you've just said?" asked Annabeth.

"No, but that didn't stop me from saying it," I said.

"Whatever guys," said Thalia. "In case you haven't noticed we're on a quest here." Hey! We were having a moment there. Bad Thalia! No XP points for you!

"Right!" I said. "To Luke's chamber of evil!" We ran towards Luke's room. For some reason no one stopped us. Maybe we thought we would get away. Maybe we thought they were all looking the other way. Either way, we did not notice him following us.

We ran into Luke's stateroom, ready to destroy a defenseless sarcophagus. The sarcophagus still glowed but it now longer shined. Almost as if it's power was. First logic. Now more lightning fast connections. It's obvious that the day before tomorrow isn't my day. "Hello Luke" I said turning around slowly.

Luke has looked better. Letting a Titan's power flow through your body is obviously not good for your complexion. "Luke, are you wearing make up?" I asked. To sum up Luke's appearance at this time. His sandy hair had turned a weird tobacco ash color. His face had a couple of more scars. There was also long, deep and black grooves in his arms. Like cuts that had been half healed and then re opened. But the worst was this. Using Kronos's power had killed something deep inside of Luke. His fashion sense. He was wearing black jeans with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a white vest. Thalia summed it up.

"What happened to you Luke?" asked Thalia. "You look like you escaped from 1995 Dawson's Creek."

Luke smiled evilly. "Thalia, you have no idea what happened. I now control enough power to remove the gods from their throne. When I've been granted immortality I will be able to alter my appearance at will" Luke calmly walked around the room. He had no guards. Nor do I think he needed any.

"Can't you see this is killing you?" asked Annabeth. Her voice cracked slightly. "He is just using you!"

Luke's answering smile was even wider. "You really have no idea?" He said looking at us as if waiting for us to say Ha! We do know! "Oh. I thought that even Percy would've figured it out by now! But no. Kronos was right. Percy you are really disappointing me here. But enough of this unpleasantness. We must, talk" said Luke and snapped his fingers. Servants came in with several plates of food. "Don't worry Percy. I fixed the boat. You have nothing to worry about." Except Luke's ability to cook. Could be dangerous.

"Do really think we're dumb enough to eat that?" asked Thalia. She had a point there. That he would poison us is unlikely. If he wanted to he could rip us apart by simply snapping his fingers. Besides, it wasn't Luke's style. What we were worried about was that he would throw some sort of mind controlling potion or other drugs. Maybe even MSG.

Luke blew some grey hair out of his eyes. "You will eat or you will die. I'm not planning on forcing you to join me. When you do, it will be willingly. I'm not here to kill or negotiate. I'm only here to explain the facts to you. Maybe you don't really know. So far only Hades and Alex know for sure. And no other god will believe them."

Annabeth sat on a chair and picked up a piece of garlic bread. "And what is it don't we know?" she asked. Me and Thalia were still standing. Eating Luke's cooking would be inhuman. And while I'm a half-blood, I can still die.

Luke smiled for a moment, as if in thought. Or maybe he was receiving orders from Kronos. "The sea god's corruption runs far deeper than you will ever know. He sure waited long enough. It's all in good time. Unfortunately, you will have to suffice with this. Percy, tell me where we are." said Luke.

"Somewhere in the ocean," I said. "Heading towards New York." The first guess was spot on. With the whole, we are on the ocean thing. The second one required my powers.

"Percy. you must feel free to eat," said Luke and tapped insistently on the table. "Things can get worse for you if you don't."

I can't sit down," I said. "I lost my chair."

"I am tired of your game," said Luke. "See, I have something called ultimate power. And I will now use it." He raised his hand. I was lifted off the ground, choking slightly.. Wait! Why does this seem familiar? Oh shit, he was using the force! Oh, wait. He had Kronos's power. Right. For a second there I was worried. Now all that was left was to succumb to the mind numbing pain. Ow!

"Killing you Percy, will be such a waste. However, if you don't eat I will torture you for the next two years." He flicked his hand. A cupboard full of torture devices opened. Maces, cleavers, pikes, small natives of an island nation, pepper, nothing too shocking was inside the cupboard.

I fell on my feet and took a seat next to Annabeth. She looked really shocked. Thalia still stood by impassively.

"I'm doing my best to be a gracious host here. Thalia, you may take a seat." said Luke. Thalia sat down but she didn't eat anything. Which wasn't a good move. Evil Luke may have been but he was also an awesome cook. Or maybe he just ordered the food from the kitchen.

"Thalia, I'm still trying to understand you here. When we were on the run together you hated your Father. You wanted to kill him. A foolish notion but something you wanted to do. Why are you siding with him now?" asked Luke. Another proof of Kronos's possession of Luke. The overly long words he used.

"Think of it logically," said Thalia. No! For the love all things, no! "You plan to destroy civilization. If civilization is destroyed, what the hell am I going to do for fun? There will be no rock music, no computers, movies, malls or people with actual intelligence. What the hell am I going to do? " she asked.

Luke looked shocked for a moment. "Thalia, you will be an actual goddess. You will have everything you can possibly want. You can recreate the entire art of music and remove the genre's you dislike! You can rebuild everything like you want it to be!" said Luke.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Luke, the Titans don't share power. Not really. As soon as Kronos is back, he will kill you and throw you in the Field of Punishment. Food and entertainment is all we ever were to them!" said Thalia angrily. She may have been angry at the Gods, but she hated the Titans more.

"Right. I was wondering why Kronos thought Percy would be better for this. Now I see he was right. We are heading towards New York. Percy, can you guess why we are going there?" asked Luke.

"You are going to walk upon Olympus, granting the titans the power they need to free themselves," said Annabeth. Hey! Her name isn't Percy. Well neither is mine, but that isn't the point!

"Correct. As Lord Kronos's essence is within me, the god's power will be broken. In the age to come only the ruthless will survive. All others will fall back into the ashes of the monstrosity we cal Western Civilization," answered Luke.

"Question," I said. "What will happen to eastern civilization after western civilization is destoyed?" I had always wondered about that.

"Shit!" yelled Luke. "We forgot that there is an Eastern civilization! What are we going to do now?"

"You actually forgot about half the planet in your evil plan to take over the world?" asked Annabeth.

"Our planning never really went past...then it will have to be retained. Suddenly it all makes sense," said Luke, probably deep in thought. "Of course, of course, that's why he didn't want us to attack from there." Luke looked up. "It appears you found a hole in our plan. No matter. It makes no real difference."

"Lord Luke," came a voice from the intercom. "We are approaching the coast of New York."

"Uh, Luke, I know you have immortal powers and everything, but they won't be of any use to you at the gates. Your powers won't work there," I said. Note: It was an after effect of the battle of the giants. Kronos, being the titan of fertilization needed to be in contact with the earth to gain full power. All titans worked this way. But, more importantly, the gates were designed so that, unless you were recognized as a inhabitant of the mountain., you lost your godliness at the gate. And of course, the gate's guardian was none other than Hercules. Who is really tough. The strongest half blood ever. And he is now immortal, though not a god.

Luke smiled and snapped his fingers. Ropes of lightning appeared around Thalia and Annabeth. "Percy, I'm not going to take on Hercules. You are."

"Uh, no offense, but he is fully grown and the deadliest half-blood who ever lives. We aren't close to the sea so he'll rip me apart" I said.

"That's the plan Percy," said Luke. "That's the plan."


End file.
